Si j'avais su
by poisonned
Summary: La vie continue, la bataille n'est pas gagnée, mais elle n'est pas perdue. Hermione est a la recherche de son pere, Drago a la recherche d'une nouvelle vie... Harry et Ginny s'entendent comme au premier jour, ils continuent tranquillement leur bout de che
1. Dans l'ombre des deux mondes

Bon je commence par dire désolée à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire mes fics et que je n'ai jamais terminées, l'inspiration est en manque et je ne sais pas si je vais continuer…. Oui j'en commence une nouvelle, mais celle-là vous n'avez rien à craindre, elle est déjà écrite en entier tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est la publier une fois de temps en temps…. Hihihi… Bonne Lecture

Disclaimer : Oui, je sais, rien ne m'appartient, bien l'histoire oui mais pas les persos…

**SI J'AVAIS SU**

Chapitre 1 : Dans l'ombre des deux mondes Je me présente, Hermione Granger et voici mon journal… 

_Je ne peux pas dire que je suis une sorcière, mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis une moldue (personne non dotée de pouvoirs magiques), certains me qualifient de sang-mêlé, d'autres d'expressions assez méchantes je dois dire. Voyez-vous, je suis née de parents moldus, enfin ce que je croyais, on vient de m'annoncer que mon père n'est pas mon père… Vous imaginez le choc?Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas ri non plus, j'ai regardé mon simili-père_ (N.A. Vous trouvez pas que ça sonne comme simili-poulet?)_ je lui ai dit merci pour toutes ces années et je suis partie de chez moi en embrassant ma mère sur la joue. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pouvait être mon père, mais lorsque ma mère me l'a annoncé elle m'a seulement demandé de ne pas poser de questions sur qui il était et surtout de ne pas chercher qui il était… Elle m'a dit tout ça en pleurant… Ça m'inquiète… J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes deux meilleurs amis pour leur dire que je partais… Je ne savais pas où, je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner à l'école… Je voulais plutôt aller à Godric's Hollow retrouver Harry… L'aider à détruire le Lord, partons je peux l'appeler par son vrai nom après quelques confrontations avec lui, Lord Voldemort… Je devrais passer par chez Ron pour amener sa sœur avec moi, elle a tant besoin de revoir Harry je le sais, je le sens… Je vais donc y transplaner, la prendre avec moi, l'emmener chez Harry, dire un au revoir déchirant à Ron et me dire que tout ça c'est pour le mieux…Les hiboux sont partis, Ron doit déjà avoir reçu le sien, alors je te laisse cher journal pour rencontrer ma nouvelle destinée…_

Je transplane en visualisant très fort la cuisine du Terrier. Une grande compression se fait autour de moi, c'est plutôt désagréable, mais je ne m'en fais pas… Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine en faisant un « pop » Molly est là pleurant, elle me regarda et elle me dit…

-Il est trop tard Hermione, Ron est parti… et elle éclata en sanglots encore plus fort.

-Parti où? M'inquiété-je

-Il a été appelé par l'Ordre, il est parti avec eux, une grande confrontation contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-QUOI! M'exclamai-je. Ce ne peut être vrai…

-Si…

J'étais terriblement sous le choc en entendant cela. C'est alors que des pas descendirent l'escalier en courant. C'était Ginny, elle avait ma lettre à la main… elle hésita, regarda sa mère, me regarda puis elle éclata en sanglots.

-Toi aussi? Lui demanda Molly.

-Je suis désolée maman, je ne peux pas le laisser seul… s'étrangla Ginny.

-Eh bien… fais! Lui ordonna sèchement Molly.

-Au revoir maman, on se revoit bientôt! Dit Ginny le ton conciliant et plein d'espoir.

Elle me regarda, hocha la tête et regarda sa mère par la suite. Elle l'embrassa fort et me prit par le bras. Elle souhaita à sa mère qu'elle la reverrait bientôt et je me concentrai sur Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée car je savais que j'allais arriver et lui tomber dessus mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi visualiser. Je crois que nous fûmes les plus surprises Ginny et moi en arrivant. Harry n'était pas seul, il était sagement assis dans son salon et ce fut Ginny qui atterrit sur ses genoux, ce n'était pas ça la surprise, c'était la personne sur qui j'étais tombée…

-Malefoy! M'exclamai-je.

-Bonjour Hermione, me répondit celui-ci.

Je rêve où il vient vraiment de m'appeler Hermione?

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange vraiment de t'avoir sur mes genoux, mais ça pourrait être gênant pour nos deux amis là. Continua-t-il.

-Heu, tu crois vraiment qu'ils se gênent, répondis-je en les voyant s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Peut-être pas… Tu crois que l'on devrait faire comme eux? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

-Drago! Tout de même, m'indignai-je. De toute façon que fais-tu ici?

-Eh bien, j'ai refusé d'entrer dans les mangemorts, j'ai attaqué mon père et machin-truc-chose (N.A. On s'entend sur le fait qu'on parle de Voldemort là), je me suis sauvé et c'est Harry qui m'a recueilli alors que je me vidais de tout mon sang.

Pour vrai? Et comment peut-on être sûr que tu dis la vérité? Demandai-je suspicieusement. On a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…

Je continue mon histoire… Harry m'a recueilli, il m'a soigné, il m'a vérifié sous toutes les coutures pour être sûr que je n'avais pas sur moi la marque des ténèbres ensuite pour notre sécurité à nous deux… Harry est mon gardien du secret et moi je suis le gardien du secret de Harry.

-Wow ça fait une belle histoire à raconter à des petits-enfants…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Drago ait vraiment pu rejoindre notre camp. Après toutes ces années de vacheries. Je me souviens seulement que dans le train il avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir continuer sur cette voie qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt et que dans le fond ce n'était peut-être pas sa destinée. Plusieurs serpentards l'avaient hué après cette révélation, plus personne ne savait s'ils pouvaient ou non lui faire confiance, s'il cela valait la peine de risquer sa vie contre lui ou bien de risquer qu'il mente et de se mettre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à dos…

_Cher journal, me croirais-tu si je te disais que je l'ai cru? J'ai de la difficulté à me croire moi-même, ce cher Drago, oui on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant… Ginny a juré à Harry qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout qu'importe ce qui arriverait… Cela leur a pris du temps avant de s'entendre sur ce sujet mais personne n'osait dire non ou dire oui de peur que ça ne parte une grosse chicane. Drago est bizarre je trouve qu'il m'observe pas mal souvent pour un ancien ennemi. Mais quelque chose qui m'a surprise c'est le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'il n'avait jamais cru à la prétendue pureté du sang. Je lui ai fait avaler du véritaserum par son consentement bien sûr et il m'a dit toute la vérité. Le sang ce n'était que pour passer pour un bon auprès des serpentards et avoir l'air cool. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça dégueulasse ce qu'il avait fait, il m'a avoué qu'il a tué son propre père, qu'il a presque anéanti sa propre mère mais qu'il ne pouvait la tuer car elle s'était sacrifiée pour que Voldemort ne le tue pas… Elle n'était donc pas vivante mais elle n'est pas morte… Drôle d'histoire…_

-------------------------------------------

Draco…

_Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas… quand elle est tombée sur mes genoux c'était comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner… Je lui ai raconté toute la vérité de ma pauvre vie de merde mais elle voulait être sûre de ce que je disais… Elle m'a donné du véritaserum, j'aurais du me méfier un peu plus j'ai failli lui dire des choses qu'elle ne doit pas savoir pour sa propre santé bien entendu. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire toute la vérité, ça lui aurait fait trop peur j'ai donc gardé sous silence certaines parties car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit effrayée par ce que j'avais à lui apprendre… C'est dur de garder pour soi quelque chose d'aussi important que la vie de quelqu'un surtout une nouvelle amie qui était ennemi il y a peu de temps…_

-Alors que voulez-vous manger pour souper? Demanda Harry.

Drago qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il dit…

-Hermione…

-Quoi! S'exclama Harry. Tu veux manger Hermione? Non mais ça va pas la tête! Si t'es pour dire des trucs comme ça la première fois que tu la revois t'es mal parti mon vieux…

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs je ne voulais pas dire ça… murmura Drago en rougissant.

-Tu es bien mieux alors que veux-tu manger?

-Du poulet ce serait bien…

-Cuisse ou poitrine?

-Qu'importe tant que c'est aussi délicieux que…

-Que quoi? Demanda Harry.

-Rien laisse faire… marmonna Drago en rougissant

_Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Je dois me contrôler parce que je pourrais dire des choses qui dépassent ma pensée et ce n'est pas vraiment le temps…_

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la chambre… Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Drago et me rendant compte que la lumière ne filtrait plus se retourna et la regarda. Elle avait les joues rosies par je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle me dit alors :

-Hum, il n'y a que deux chambres dans la maison et Ginny va dormir dans celle de Harry alors je me demandais… Elle ne finit cependant pas sa phrase car elle rougit encore plus fort.

-Bien sûr tu peux utiliser la chambre, je vais aller dormir dans le salon…

-Non, non ne fais pas ça je vais faire apparaître un lit ce n'est pas grave…

-Si tu le dis, allez viens Hermione il faut aller manger…

Mon vieux j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe avec toi mais c'est peut-être pas pour le mieux, surveille-toi car l'avoir près de toi la nuit ça pourrait te jouer de très mauvais tours…

Le souper s'avéra délicieux. Ils mangèrent plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en fait le supporter, puis ils allèrent dans le salon. Ginny annonça qu'elle allait s'acheter des fringues car elle n'avait rien apporté de chez ses parents, Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Hermione décida de rester dans le salon à écouter un film à la télé, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était un film mais je me promis d'un jour regarder dans le dictionnaire pour le savoir. Je montai donc à ma chambre où trônait le petit lit d'Hermione, je le regardai un instant et je me mis à fredonner une chanson que j'avais entendue à la radio moldue, une chanson qui m'avait marqué pour ces paroles troublantes…

Look into my eyes - you will see

Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras

What you mean to me

Ce que tu représentes pour moi

Search your heart - search your soul

Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir

You know it's true

Tu sais que c'est vrai

Everything I do - I do it for you

Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

Look into my heart - you will find

Regarde dans mon coeur - tu trouveras

There's nothin' there to hide

Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici

Take me as I am - take my life

Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus

Ya know it's true

Tu sais que c'est vrai

Everything I do - I do it for you

Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

There's no love - like your love

Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien

And no other - could give more love

Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus

There's nowhere - unless you're there

Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là

All the time - all the way

Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi

Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi

Ya know it's true

Tu sais que c'est vrai

Everything I do - I do it for you

Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

Je regardai mon lit, il semblait si douillet, je m'y étendis et m'y endormis…

-------------------------------------------

Hermione…

Le film m'avait bouleversée, bien sûr vous direz c'est un film de filles c'est normal d'écouter ça. Mais en l'écoutant je me suis rendue compte que j'aimerais que cela m'arrive. Don Juan de Marco, tout un homme, un vrai séducteur, mais tellement attirant. Je m'en voulus de penser sa.

_Eh bien, ça m'apprendra à écouter de ces films qui nous arrachent toujours une larme tellement l'histoire est belle. Et il y a cette chanson si troublante, je me demande si je devrais la faire écouter à Drago, peut-être que j'arriverais à lui arracher quelque chose, car il me semble que plus je passe de temps dans la même maison que lui plus je sens qu'il m'attire, c'est idiot, c'est mon ennemi de toujours mais j'ai regretté qu'il soit parti et qu'il ne soit pas resté à écouter le film avec moi… Cher journal, je t'écris les paroles…_

_To really love a woman_

_Pour aimer vraiment une femme_

_To understand her_

_Pour la comprendre_

_You gotta know her deep inside_

_Vous devez connaître son fort intérieur_

_Hear every thought_

_Entendre chaque pensée_

_See every dream_

_Voir chaque rêve_

_And give her wings when she wants to fly_

_Et lui donner des ailes quand elle veut voler_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_Alors quand vous vous trouvez étendu impuissant dans ses bras_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_Vous savez que vous aimez vraiment une femme_

_Chorus_

_Refrain_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted_

_Quand vous aimez une femme vous lui dites qu'elle est vraiment désirée_

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_Quand vous aimez une femme vous lui dites qu'elle est unique_

_Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_Car elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire que cela durera à jamais_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Alors dites-moi avez-vous déjà vraiment_

_Really really ever loved a woman?_

_Vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_To really love a woman_

_Pour aimer vraiment une femme_

_Let her hold you_

_Laissez-la vous serrer_

_Til ya know how she needs to be touched_

_Jusqu'à savoir combien elle a besoin d'être touchée_

_You've gotta breathe her_

_Vous devez la sentir respirer_

_Really taste her_

_Vraiment la goûter_

_Til you can feel her in your blood_

_Jusqu'à la sentir dans votre sang_

_And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_Et quand vous pouvez voir votre futur enfant dans ses yeux_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_Vous savez que vous aimez vraiment une femme_

_Chorus_

_Refrain_

_You got to give her some faith_

_Vous devez lui donner de la confiance_

_Hold her tight_

_La serrer fort_

_A little tenderness_

_Un peu de tendresse_

_Gotta treat her right_

_Lui fera du bien_

_She will be there for you, takin' good care of you_

_Elle sera là pour vous, prenant bien soin de vous_

_Ya really gotta love your woman yeah_

_Vous devez vraiment aimer votre femme ouais_

_And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms_

_Et quand vous vous trouvez étendu impuissant dans ses bras_

_Ya know ya really love a woman_

_Vous savez que vous aimez vraiment une femme_

_Chorus_

_Refrain_

_Yeah so tell me have you really really really ever loved a woman?_

_Ouais alors dites-moi avez-vous déjà vraiment vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Oh, just tell me have you really really really ever loved a woman?_

_Oh, dites-moi simplement si vous avez déjà vraiment vraiment vraiment aimé une femme?_

_Ça fait presque peur de penser que cette chanson pourrait peut-être représenter ce que quelqu'un doit dire à Drago. Je le vois là couché dans son lit, dormant… Heu… Faisant semblant de dormir!_

-Drago! Tu ne dors pas?

-J'ai entendu le bruissement de ta plume et je voulais savoir ce que c'était… murmura-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien j'écrivais. Dis-je.

-Je vois ça… Eh bien… bonne nuit Hermione…

-Bonne nuit Drago… murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que d'autre chose.

_Cher journal, je te dis donc bonne nuit et à la prochaine… Maintenant il y a mon lit qui m'appelle tant… _

-------------------------------------------

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié… Si oui, reviews! Lol Si non, reviews pareil et dites-moi ce que je devrais peut-être changer… Alors je vous dis à la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver dans environ une semaine ;)

**_° Poisonned °_**


	2. À la vie à la mort

Love-pingo : Merci bien! Lol tu vois moi au moins je fais quelque chose plus long que cinq pages :P même s'il y a des chansons… C'est une grosse partie de mon histoire…

Guilty : Merci pour ta review! Non je ne crois pas que tu vas avoir à me poursuivre en justice… lol Alors voici la suite j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier! Le titre de la deuxième chanson si ça peut t'aider c'est « Have you ever really loved a woman » de Brian Adams. Bonne lecture

Neteria : S'il n'est pas allé voir le film c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas c'était quoi et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ne pas aimer devant Hermione… Il ne voulait pas passer pour un sorcier idiot qui ne sait rien à la culture moldue, il sait déjà se servir d'une radio c'est déjà bien!

Héllie : Merci bien gros pour te review! Je vais continuer de lire tes fics moi aussi.

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… bla… bla… bla…

SI J'AVAIS SU Chapitre 2 : À la vie à la mort 

_Cher journal, je te dis donc bonne nuit et à la prochaine… Maintenant il y a mon lit qui m'appelle tant… _

Si Hermione avait su elle ne se serait jamais endormie… Elle ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé, Drago était supposément tombé de son lit et par pur réflexe avait serré Hermione dans ses bras… Bien sûr elle ne s'en plaignit pas on était plutôt vachement bien dans ses bras mais cela lui faisait étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait aussi près d'un garçon qui plus est son ex-pire ennemi, qui plus est celui qu'elle aime, et de plus qui la tient dans ses bras… Elle ne sut jamais quand elle se rendormit tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était plus de deux heures l'après-midi et qu'elle était terriblement fraîche et dispose.

Drago tournait en rond dans la cuisine, il ne savait pas quoi faire… Harry était parti avec Ginny dans les magasins et Hermione dormait toujours. C'est alors qu'il notifia le dictionnaire calé entre deux manuels de magie, il le prit et chercha ce que voulait dire film.

_Film : Œuvre cinématographique. Déroulement continu d'évènements._

-Ah bien sûr c'est supposé m'aider ça! Marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui va t'aider? Demanda Hermione en posant son menton sur la tête de Drago et en regardant le dictionnaire.

-Rien! Rien, répondit prestement Drago en refermant le volume d'un coup sec.

-Tu sais je peux bien t'aider! Dit joyeusement Hermione.

-D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas rire…

-C'est promis!

-Je veux savoir ce qu'est un film…

-Oh c'est simple! Répondit Hermione. C'est comme un livre d'histoire mais en image, ça ressemble un peu à une photo sorcière mais ça raconte une histoire en long et en large.

-Ah je vois… répondit Drago.

Il se promet intérieurement de vérifier quels étaient les films les plus courants dans les derniers temps. Il détailla Hermione des pieds à la tête, elle était magnifique dans cette robe de nuit en soie qui découvrait ses formes harmonieuses. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit qu'il devrait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais elle se détourna pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo.

-Tu as faim? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, peut-être un peu…

-Des crêpes ça te dirait?

Il ne sut que répondre sur le moment car elle venait de se pencher et la robe dévoila de parfaites jambes bronzées et bien galbées. Elle sortit du lait et un œuf puis demanda à Drago de sortir la farine.

-De quoi! Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-De la farine, tu sais c'est blanc et ça a la consistance de la neige mais en moins froid.

-Il est écrit farine sur le plat… s'exaspéra Hermione.

-D'accord, tu sais je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine avant alors je ne sais pas…

-C'est correct, se radoucit Hermione.

En lui apportant la farine il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, un peu plus et il la touchait. Cependant, elle se retourna brusquement et lui prit la farine des mains. Elle confectionna des crêpes délicieuses il fallait l'admettre. Après qu'ils se soient bien bourrés elle ramassa la vaisselle et Drago lui annonça qu'il s'en chargeait.

-Washladish! Scanda Drago en pointant sa baguette sur les assiettes.

Toute saleté disparut et les assiettes n'auraient pu mieux paraître même neuves.

-Wow! Dit Hermione. Je devrais le connaître celui-là.

Drago éclata de rire. Il lui dit que c'était très simple qu'elle n'avait qu'à pointer la vaisselle et dire « Washladish » et toute saleté disparaissait.

-C'est très bien tout cela mais moi je vais prendre une douche j'en ai atrocement besoin.

-D'accord…

Elle monta à la chambre et commença par enlever sa robe de nuit, elle se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione se retourna en poussant un petit cri et en même temps la personne qui avait ouvert la porte se cacha les yeux des mains avant de se retourner dos à la chambre.

-Drago? Demanda Hermione.

-Je suis désolé 'Mione je ne voulais pas... C'était pas voulu je croyais que tu étais déjà dans la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons tu as déjà vu une fille nue… marmonna Hermione.

-Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil, dit Drago en se retournant mais n'osant toujours pas la regarder.

-Et pourquoi ce serait différent dis-moi? Hermione commençait à sentir la colère bouillonner en elle.

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas une de ces ss (N.A. désolée j'avais pas d'autres idées que ce mot…) avec qui j'ai couché, tu vaux bien plus qu'elles… expliqua Drago.

-Oh ça va, tu peux arrêter de te cacher je rentre dans la salle de bains là…

-D'accord, dit-il en enlevant ses mains et en admirant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione se retint de pousser un soupir et de se jeter sur lui, elle se détourna et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit le robinet de l'eau chaude très fort car elle voulait vraiment se changer les idées. Elle entra dans la cabine de la douche et la referma soigneusement derrière elle. Elle n'entendit pas les pas feutrés de quelqu'un qui entre et qui referme la porte. C'est en se retournant qu'elle hurla d'horreur. Drago se tenait là et la regardait. Elle ouvrit la porte prête à lui beugler des bêtises mais il la prit instantanément dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était le plus magnifique baiser qu'Hermione eut jamais reçu mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter dans cet état. Elle gifla donc le jeune homme du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

-Comment oses-tu! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pardon? Demanda Drago complètement perdu.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de lui expliquer tant elle était frustrée elle agrippa ses vêtements, se tourna dos à lui et s'habilla. Puis elle sortit de la salle en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles puis Drago entendit la porte arrière claquer.

_Bravo! Quel imbécile tu es! JE suis un imbécile! Comment j'au pu lui faire ça à elle? Hein? Comment! Je devrais aller la rejoindre mais je n'ose pas car vois-tu cher journal, j'ai peur d'une autre gifle, je sens déjà ma joue enflée et elle était bleue lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de toilettes. Il ne faudrait pas que Harry et Ginny me voient dans cet état là, ce serait affreux… Et il y a le sac d'Hermione près de moi je pourrais fouiller dedans, les filles ont toujours plein de trucs pour cacher ça dans leurs sacs. Mais je n'ose pas, si elle revenait et qu'elle me trouvait la tête dans son sac je pourrais le payer très cher, plus qu'une claque au visage. Je devrais faire quoi? L'attendre et m'excuser? Elle pourrait très bien ne pas me croire… Je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle pense avec la légilimencie mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle ne ferme pas son esprit? Ah j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi… Cependant, ça a l'air tellement difficile d'avouer ses sentiments et je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, c'est très difficile à penser… Je crois que je vais écouter un compact disc_ (N.A. alias c.d.)_. Tiens, on dit que c'est le soundtrack d'un film… Shrek 2! Tu parles d'un nom. Bah! Aussi bien en profiter… Quel genre de chanson est-ce?_

Drago commença par regarder les titres.

-Tiens, "accidentally" in love, ça doit être intéressant.

Il trouva les paroles et se mit à chanter avec le chanteur.  
So she said what's the problem baby  
Alors elle dit quel est le problème bébé  
What's the problem I don't know  
Quel est le problème, je ne sais pas  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Soit, peut-être suis-je en amour (Amour)  
Think about it every time  
J'y pense tout le temps  
I think about it  
J'y pense  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Combien de temps encore cela prendra-t-il pour me guérir  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Juste pour me guérir car je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est de l'amour (amour)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
Ça me fait vouloir tourner en rond et me regarder mais je ne sais rien à propos de l'amour  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Turn a little faster  
Tourne un peu plus vite  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
The world will follow after  
Le monde suivra après  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Cause everybody's after love  
Car tout le monde est après l'amour  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Alors j'ai dit que j'étais une boule de neige qui court  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Qui court jusqu'au printemps qui vient après tout cet amour  
Melting under blue skies  
Fondant sous le ciel bleu  
Melting out sunlight  
Fondant sous le soleil  
Shimmering love  
Amour frissonnant  
Well baby I surrender  
Soit bébé je me rends  
To the strawberry ice cream  
À la crème glacée aux fraises  
Never ever end of all this love  
Ne jamais arriver à la fin de tout cet amour  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
Soit je ne voulais pas dire ça  
But there's no escaping your love  
Mais il n'y a pas d'échapatoire à ton amour  
These lines of lightning  
Ces lignes de lumières  
Mean we're never alone,  
Veulent dire que nous ne sommes jamais seuls  
Never alone, no, no  
Jamais seuls, non, non  
Come on, Come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Move a little closer  
Bouge un peu plus près  
Come on, Come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
I want to hear you whisper  
Je veux t'entendre soupirer  
Come on, Come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Settle down inside my love  
Dépose toi dans mon amour  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Jump a little higher  
Saute un peu plus haut  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
If you feel a little lighter  
Si tu te sens un peu plus légère  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
We were once  
Nous étions  
Upon a time in love  
Il était une fois en amour  
We're accidentally in love  
Nous sommes accidentellement en amour  
Accidentally in love (x7)  
Accidentellement en amour  
Accidentally  
Accidentellement  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
Je suis en amour, je suis en amour  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Je suis en amour, je suis en amour  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Je suis en amour, je suis en amour  
Accidentally (X 2)  
Accidentellement  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
Spin a little tighter  
Tourne un peu plus près  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en, viens t'en  
And the world's a little brighter  
Et le monde est un peu plus brillant  
Come on, come on  
Viens t'en , viens t'en  
Just get yourself inside her  
Retrouve toi juste en elle  
Love ...I'm in love  
Amour… Je suis en amour

(N.A. Je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction mais bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…)

Soudain, horrifié il s'arrêta et regarda les paroles, il eut soudain peur de lui-même car il venait involontairement de se l'avouer… Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait l'avouer à Hermione. C'est bien beau se l'avouer à soi-même mais il faut bien finir par le dire à quelqu'un…

Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer il prit peur et alla dans sa chambre pour faire semblant de dormir, lorsqu'un éclat de rire monta jusqu'à lui. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine voir ce qui se passait.

-Bonjour Harry, Ginny! Dit-il en les voyant dans la cuisine.

-Salut Drago, répondit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione? Elle est dans la cour en train de lancer des cailloux sur l'eau en marmonnant toute seule et elle pleure.

-Heu je… je, je dois aller la voir! Répondit Drago cahin-caha.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne… dit Harry perplexement.

Drago ne l'écouta pas, il était déjà passé par la porte et courait vers le lac. Oui, Harry avait un lac dans sa cour, sa maison était une parmi d'autres maisons de sorciers et ils partageaient leur cour pour en former une très grande.

-Hermione! Cria Drago.

-Va t-en je ne veux rien entendre! Lui répondit-elle.

-Hermione écoute-moi… murmura Drago à bout de souffle en arrivant à côté d'elle.

-Si je t'écoute ça m'apporte quoi? Demanda-t-elle

-La vérité, lui répondit Drago.

-D'accord vas-y, ensuite je rirai…

-Hermione, je… je…

Il la regarda, il ne savait pas comment le dire il lui prit donc la main pour se donner du courage...

-------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, je sais ce que certains me diront, c'est long parce qu'il y a une chanson, mais la chanson est partie de l'histoire alors arrêtez de me tomber dessus! Lol… J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine dans le prochain! REVIEWS! allez je sais que vous êtes capable! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poisonned!


	3. Troubles et révélations

Réponse aux reviews :

Guilty : Encore merci pour ta review! Si tu cherches la chanson du chapitre d'avant il est écrit dedans! Ce qui va désormais arriver dans tous les chapitres, la chanson sera écrite ou dite par le personnage comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas oublier de l'écrire, mais désormais, les traductions seront à la fin de la fic, comme ça je vais avoir une plus grande vue d'ensemble de la longueur de mon texte… Continue de me lire ça me fait plaisir!

Neteria : Voilà la suite… J'espère qu'elle est tout aussi passionnante! Lol… Bonne lecture

Héllie : Merci pour ta review! Je sais je n'ai pas lu toutes tes fics mais je suis désolée vraiment --". Je mets beaucoup de temps sur la mienne, sur nos projets scolaires et sur mes devoirs… Quand je trouverai le temps je te promets que je vais le faire. Pour l'instant je continue de faire de la pub pour tes fics pis c'est ça! Big Bisou Bien Baveux! Lol

Love-pingo : Merci bin gros! J'adore tout ce que tu fais aussi mais moi MES chapitres sont longs! Lol… J'en ai beaucoup à dire dans une histoire!

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

Re P.S. : Je change ma façon de faire parler les perso car lorsque je veux publier je dois tout refaire la mise en page car fanfiction ne le prend pas directement… Alors maintenant les dialogues seront entre gugusses comme ça « , » et les souvenirs entre guillemets. "

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… bla… bla… bla…

**SI J'AVAIS SU**

Chapitre 3 : Troubles et révélations

D'accord vas-y, ensuite je rirai…

Hermione, je… je…

Il la regarda, il ne savait pas comment le dire il lui prit donc la main pour se donner du courage... Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cependant, un grand cri retentit provenant de la maison de Tonks et Lupin un peu plus loin. Tout devint noir, le monde était froid mais suffocant en même temps. Drago se plaça devant Hermione question de la protéger, puis soudain la lumière se fit, son père et le lord l'avaient retrouvé. Tonks et Remus étaient en train de risquer leur vie pour lui.

Harry et Ginny sortirent en courant de la maison. Drago eut un frisson, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'énergie réunit en même temps. Il jeta un regard horrifié jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cette énergie surhumaine provenait de Ginny. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis dans sa tête se fit la lumière, il avait entendu sa mère parler de cela.

"La septième fille de la septième fille d'un septième fils venant d'un septième fils sera dotée de pouvoirs que même le Lord ne pourra combattre. Le temps qu'elle découvre qu'elle détient ce pouvoir peut se compter en secondes car on ne sait pas quand les gens la verront attaquer."

Drago se rappela vaguement un sortilège de chauve-furie qu'il s'était pris en pleine figure et il retrouva soudain le sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ainsi Drago? » Cria Harry qui semblait lui aussi éberlué par la force que Ginny dégageait.

« Rentrons de toute façon personne ne nous trouvera sauf si l'on reste dehors et Lupin et Tonks ne révèleront jamais notre endroit, et aussi mon père ne pourra jamais les voir alors Voldy est seul contre tous. » Dit Drago d'une voix assurée.

Ils rentrèrent tous se questionnant sur ce que venait de dire Drago. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il dise qu'il avait l'arme secrète pour battre le Lord, mais jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à la révélation que Drago allait faire.

« Alors dis-nous ce qui se trame! » le pressa Ginny.

Drago plongea profondément ses yeux dans les siens, espérant la troubler un peu mais son plan échoua lamentablement.

« D'accord je vais vous le dire. »

« Bon qu'est-ce? » Demanda Hermione assise toute droite, les jointures livides et le regard apeuré, on aurait dit une brebis traquée par un loup. Drago n'en fut que plus ému.

« Nous possédons parmi nous, les plus grandes armes possibles de détruire Voldemort. » Commença Drago.

« Ah oui et c'est quoi? » Demandèrent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

« Pour commencer, Harry qui a déjà combattu le Lord, l'a vaincu et nous a tous protégés depuis sont retour… Nous avons aussi Hermione qui a un esprit penseur qui peut nous permettre d'élaborer des tactiques sans contredit et moi je sais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de mon père et du Lord mieux que quiconque. Ce qui fait que nous avons trois armes redoutables pour les mangemorts et leur patron. » Dit Drago, ne sachant plus s'il devait aborder le sujet "Ginny".

« Et moi je sers à rien! » s'écria Ginny, ce qui créa un énorme malaise en Drago.

« Oui, et là est le problème, car c'est sûrement à toi qu'ils en veulent. »Dit Drago en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quel problème? Il n'y a pas de problème… » Dit Harry peu convaincu.

« Et bien voilà, en fait, vous avez sûrement entendu la légende du septième des deux. Et bien, ce septième peut se transformer en une arme redoutable. Un animal que les gens croyaient qu'il n'existait que dans les légendes…Un animal fabuleux doté du corps du lion et de la tête et des ailes de l'aigle… Le griffon… » Il observa Ginny qui semblait compter dans sa tête, pendant un temps tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ginny pousse un cri à en déchirer les tympans…

« Non! C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être le corps qui détient le griffon prisonnier… Je n'ai pas la force pour… C'est impossible, j'ai toujours été nulle au combat. »

« Et bien, je ne dirais pas ça, si tu te compares à Harry bien spur tu dois te dire que tu es nulle mais tu ne l'es pas au fond de toi, penses-y Harry a peut-être combattu Voldemort, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que la personne qui retient le griffon prisonnier peut faire… Voyez-vous moi je peux me transformer en Dragon, mon nom m'était pré-destiné… J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard à cause de la ressemblance entre un serpent et un dragon, mais ça ce n'est rien. Dis-moi Ginny, est-ce que le choixpeau a hésité en Serdaigle et Gryffondor? » Demanda Drago, qui n'avait pas vu Hermione plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Non, c'est à peine s'il m'a effleuré la tête et qu'il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor… »

« Hermione, pourquoi fais-tu ce visage? » Demanda subitement Harry.

« Je… je… Oh non… Moi le choixpeau a hésité entre les deux maisons, et je suis la septième d'une septième d'un septième d'un septième… » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Tous la regardèrent avec stupeur, personne ne se serait attendu à ça… Dans le fond Ginny devait être une fille normale qui était très forte, cependant un doute envahit Drago. Deux septième dans la même maison. La légende ne ment pas cependant comment se fait-il que Ginny soit aussi puissante. Puis, Hermione et Ginny poussèrent un cri simultané.

« VOLDEMORT! DEVANT LA FENÊTRE! »

« Calmez-vous les filles il ne peut pas nous voir… » Dit Drago.

« Bon laissons tomber tout ça et allons nous coucher, il est tard… » Dit Hermione en réprimant un bâillement sonore.

« D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde . »

« Bonne nuit! À demain! »

« Si dieu le veut »

« Ouais c'est ça »

« Ciao! »

Hermione couchée dans sa chambre fixa le plafond, elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui cachait le griffon, elle n'était même pas fille de sorcier… Puis elle se rappela soudain, son père n'était pas son père… Sans le vouloir, elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, puis une autre…

« Hermione? Tu pleures? » Demanda Drago.

« J'ai si peur… que va-t-il nous arriver? Si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier, je ne pourrai le supporter, et de plus, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est mon père… Si c'était bien quelqu'un de très puissant et que je doive vraiment suivre la voie du danger? Je n'ai pas envie… Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde aussi dangereux… »

« Écoute Hermione, j'ai entendu une chanson un jour… Une chanson qui m'a marquée car c'est un peu ce qui est en train d'arriver… »

« C'est quoi ta chanson? »

« Ça s'appelle "Plus rien". Tu connais? Tu sais c'est d'un groupe moldu. »

« Oui, les Cowboys Fringants… Un bon groupe, ils ont tellement des sujets frappants… Dis, ça va peut-être te gêner mais bon… Tu veux me la chanter? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Il ne reste que quelques minutes à ma vie**  
**Au rythme des heures je sens que je faibli**  
**Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert**  
**Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre**  
**On m'a décrit jadis quand j'étais un enfant**  
**Ce qu'avait l'air le monde il y a très très longtemps**  
**Quand vivaient les parents de mon arrière grandpère**  
**Et qu'il tombais encore de la neige en hiver**  
**Dans ces temps on vivait au rythme des saisons**  
**La fin de l'été apportait la moissons**  
**Une eau pure et limpide coulait dans les ruisseaux**  
**Ou venaient s'abreuver chevreuils et orignaux****

Moi je n'ai vu qu'une planète désolante**  
**Des visages lunaires et chaleur suffocantes**  
**Et tous mes amis moururent par la soif ou la faim**  
**Comme tombe les mouches jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien****

Plus rien…****

Plus rien…****

Il ne restait que quelques minutes à ma vie**  
**Au rythme des heures, je sens que je faiblis**  
**Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert**  
**Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre****

Ça a commencé, il y a plusieurs années**  
**Alors que mes ancêtres étaient obnubilés**  
**Car des bouts de papier que l'on appelait argent**  
**Rendaient certains hommes riches et puissants****

Ces nouveaux dieux ne reculant devant rien**  
**Étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin**  
**Pour s'enrichir encore ils ont rasé la terre**  
**Pollué l'air ambiant et tarit les rivières****

Et au bout de 100 ans des gens se sont levés**  
**Et les ont avertis qu'il fallait tout stopper**  
**Mais ils n'ont pas compris cette sage prophétie**  
**Ces hommes-là ne parlaient qu'en termes de profits**  
**C'est des années plus tard qu'ils ont vus le non-sens**  
**Dans la panique ont déclaré l'état d'urgence**  
**Quand tous les océans ont englouti les îles**  
**Et que les inondations ont frappés les grandes villes**  
**Par la suite on a toute une récidive**  
**Ce fut les ouragans et puis les incendits**  
**Les tremblements de terre et la grande sécheresse**  
**Sur tout les visages on voyaient la détresse**  
**Les gens ont du se battrent contre les pendémies**  
**Décimés par millions par d'atroces maladies**  
**Tout les autres sont morts par la soif ou la faim**  
**Comme tombe les mouches jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus riens…****

Plus rien…****

Plus rien…****

Mon frère est mort hier au milieu du désert**  
**Je suis maintenant le dernier humain de la terre**  
**Au fond l'intelligence qu'on nous avaient donné**  
**N'aura été qu'un beau cadeau empoisonné**  
**Car il reste que quelques minutes à la vie**  
**Au rythme des heures je sens que je faibli**  
**Je ne peux plus marcher j'ai peine à respirer**  
**Adieu l'humanité, adieu l'humanité

Hermione regardait Drago avec stupeur et elle se demanda intérieurement si c'est ce qui risquait de leur arriver; d'arriver à leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants, et etc…

« Je comprends pourquoi elle t'a marqué »

« Ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer que cela pourrait être notre futur et que l'on aura rien fait pour changer ça… Ou du moins que rien ne pourra être fait car nous, nous sommes là pour essayer n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, oui bien sûr… Écoute Drago je suis fourbue, on devrait décidément dormir car si demain on doit attaquer il vaut mieux être bien éveillé… Maintenant on ne sait plus ce qui va se passer la minute suivante alors il est mieux d'être sur nos gardes. »

« Oui… bonne nuit Hermione »

« Bonne nuit Drago… je t'aime » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Quoi? » Demanda subitement Drago en se redressant dans son lit.

« Non, rien je marmonnais pour moi-même. »

« D'accord… je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-il.

Il en sut jamais si Hermione l'avait entendu, tout ce qu'il vit c'est la jeune fille se retourner et s'endormir paisiblement, un rayon de lune éclairant légèrement son pâle visage d'ange.

S'était-il endormi? Il ne pouvait le dire, un grand fracas le fit sursauter. Quelle heure était-il? Aucune idée non plus. Il entendit Ginny crier, il vit Hermione se redresser en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons.

« Lumos! »

Un rai de lumière éclaira le plancher jusqu'au visage anxieux de Drago. Il prit sa propre baguette et se retourna prêt à affronter le destin qui allait se présenter à la porte. C'est alors qu'apparurent cinq mangemorts.

« Voilà la sang de bourbe avec le fils Malefoy! » cria l'un d'eux.

Drago prit peur… Il avait peur pour Hermione, il savait qui s'il ne tentait pas de la protéger il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait mourir.

« Hermione! Sauve-toi je m'occupe d'eux » chuchota Drago.

« Non je ne peux pas te laisser te débrouiller, ils vont t'anéantir en un instant »

« Non, non fais juste attention à toi »

« Quoi qu'il arrive je reste auprès de toi; rester unis pour être plus fort! »

Drago soupira… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre sa décision, quand Hermione avait une idée en tête elle n'en démordait pas.

« Emparez-vous de la fille et tuez le garçon! » lança une voix que Drago connaissait bien.

« Père! Comment osez-vous? Je vous ai mené à eux et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez? » Susurra Drago avec une voix suave.

« Aider mon œil! Tu as trahi ton propre sang mon fils et c'est ainsi que tu vas mourir, dans les bras d'une sang de bourbe pleurant ta mort! »

Personne n'eut la temps de réagir, Hermione attaqua.

« Stupéfix totallus! » cria-t-elle.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA? » cria Drago.

« Un sort réinventé… » dit Hermione. « Mais on serait mieux de se dépêcher car ils risquent de se réveiller bientôt. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils se sauvèrent en courant dans l'escalier, ils croisèrent Ginny qui était livide. Elle leur apprit que Harry s'était sauvé par la porte avant, la maison était assiégée.

« Accrochez-vous à moi! » dit Hermione. « On va transplaner! »

Ginny et Drago s'accrochèrent à elle. Hermione pensa rapidement à un endroit où aller puis elle se décida. Elle visionna la Grande Salle de Poudlard, puis soudain elle se ravisa, elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait transplaner qu'à Pré-au-Lard, alors elle visionna le portail de l'école et transplana.

Ils poussèrent le portail avec force et se dirigèrent en courant vers l'école. Ils couraient toujours en arrivant devant les grandes portes de chêne. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle essoufflés, échevelés et apeurés. Le professeur McGonagall en les voyant se leva brusquement et vint à leur rencontre en courant. Elle était livide.

« Miss, monsieur, que se passe-t-il pour que vous débarquiez ainsi dans l'école? »

« Vol… vol… voldemort » murmura Hermione avant de s'évanouir épuisée.

McGonagall fit apparaître une civière et envoya Hermione à l'infirmerie. Elle fit venir Drago et Ginny dans son bureau et les regarda gravement.

« Ou est Harry? »

« Aucune idée, il s'est sauvé en courant » dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Il faudra être très prudent à partir de maitenant, la guerre est déclaré et si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussi à retrouver Harry cela devient grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui il sait où aller se cacher dans ce cas là. Vous devrez rester à Poudlard avec nous car vous êtes en danger. Si vous voulez vous pourrez suivre les cours normaux et vous aurez une salle à vous deux… trois… lorsque Miss Granger sortira de l'infirmerie. Dirigez-vous vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, comptez dix pas revenez sur vos pas comptez en cinq et faites un tour sur vous-même, une porte devrait apparaître et c'est là qu'est cachée votre salle commune. Le mot de passe est "phénix de l'éternité". Bonne nuit monsieur, miss…

« Merci madame, au revoir » dirent en chœur Drago et Ginny.

Ils partirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent comme l'avait dit le professeur… Comme il était tôt le matin ils ne se seraient pas attendus à rencontrer quelqu'un cependant ils tombèrent sur les seules personnes qu'il leur aurait fallu rencontrer. Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas ce cher traître à son sang qui traîne avec l'ennemi maintenant. »

« L'ennemi tu parles? Ce sont vous les idiots qui ne voulez croire qu'à la prétendue pureté du sang! » cria Ginny.

« Oh tais-toi, toi! » Cria Goyle. « Endoloris! »

Ginny s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant et se tortillant. Crabbe la regardait avec délice.

« Dommage, je te trouvais bien jolie! » dit-il faisant lever le sortilège fait par Goyle. « Mais maintenant que tu as le visage déformé par la douleur, je dois avouer que tu es bien moins attirante. »

Drago les regarda avec horreur. Ginny ne bougeait plus, il se demandait même si elle respirait encore. Il leva la tête pour regarder Crabbe et Goyle. Il se sentait dégueulasse d'avoir auparavant été leur chef. Il se demandait qui s'occupait d'eux maintenant. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya Ginny à l'infirmerie dans un plop sonore.

« C'est entre vous deux et moi maintenant » dit-il avec une voix menaçante.

« Et comment comptes-tu gagner à un contre deux? » demanda Goyle qui semblait de moins en moins assuré.

« Voyons voir… parce que je suis meilleur que vous dans tout! Vous n'êtes que deux larves répugnantes! »

« Tu vas le regretter! » s'écria Crabbe

« Avada kedavra » lança Goyle en pointant sa baguette de façon menaçante droit sur le cœur de Drago.

Drago regarde avec horreur le sort se diriger vers lui, il ouvrit grand la bouche et………

-------------------------------------------

Voilà la fin d'un troisième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, il est un peu moins long que les autres je m'excuse mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait avancer les choses trop vite alors je m'arrête pour me donner plus de temps pour pouvoir mieux me concentrer sur les scènes. Il se peut que le prochain chapitre vienne un peu en retard et je m'en excuse d'avance… Alors pour l'instant je vous dis

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Lol

Poisonned!


	4. La prophétie du septième

Annonce : J'ai ouïe dire qu'il y avait un mélange de fics ressemblant à la mienne. Comme si j'avais pris plusieurs fics et les avait mis ensemble. Je m'excuse auprès des auteurs pour ceci, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais lu de fics qui ressemblaient à ça… Désolée pour les inconvénients que cela peut causer…

Réponse aux reviews :

Love-pingo : Contente que tu l'aimes, je suis désolée mais les fics je ne les ai jamais lues… Merci quand même pour ta review je vais faire attention aux histoires qui sont publiées et qui peuvent ressembler à la mienne… Ou que la mienne puisse ressembler à la leur…

Iooi : Merci pour ta review, courte, mais inspirante… MDR!. Eh bien j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

Jenny : Le but est de faire patienter les lecteurs… Comme un chapitre où quelqu'un est en danger et que tu dois aller te coucher que tu ne peux pas finir le livre que tu lis… Ne t'en fais pas voilà la suite…

Neteria : Ça fait partie du SUSPENSE! C'était voulu, désolée pour la « chute » comme tu dis. Au début en lisant ta review je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais été très mauvaise dans le chapitre. J'ai eu vraiment peur je me suis dit non je ne peux pas perdre mes lecteurs! Je commence à peine à en gagner plus! Lol… J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Guilty : Tiens! Ma revieweuse en double, tu sais ce n'est pas bien de faire fâcher ses parents! Lol… Ne t'en fais pas tu as tout le temps de la lire et la relire cette fic, je ne vais pas la dépublier! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer de l'écrire… Ta vie est un vrai roman dis donc! Lol… Oui tu peux imprimer mon histoire si tu veux… tant que tu ne dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as écrite mais je te fais confiance à ce sujet! Amuse-toi bien dans ta journée! J'en ai des semblables! Lol… Bonne lecture

Tite mione : Merci pour ta review c'est inspirant. Oui j'ai pleinement le droit de faire ça, désolée! Mais le but c'était de voir ce que les gens penseraient si la fin d'un chapitre était aussi cruelle. Bonne lecture

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… bla… bla… bla…

SI J'AVAIS SU Chapitre 4 : La prophétie du septième 

« Avada kedavra » lança Goyle en pointant sa baguette de façon menaçante droit sur le cœur de Drago.

Drago regarde avec horreur le sort se diriger vers lui, il ouvrit grand la bouche et………

Et puis rien… Tout simplement rien, le sort ricocha instantanément sans même le toucher. Personne ne comprit rien, puis Crabbe et Goyle croyant avoir affaire à un fantôme ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés et partirent en courant. Drago se tourna de tous les sens, il ne trouvait cependant rien. C'était à n'y plus comprendre. Puis, soudain, une chaleur intense lui brûla la poitrine. Il posa la main dessus et sentit une petite bosse, il mit la main dans son collet et en ressortit un collier avec une très fine chaîne en or.

« Mais c'est quoi ça? » dit-il tout haut. Il observait le collier et trouvait qu'il avait un air assez familier. C'était un cœur en or, avec un dragon et un aigle incrusté et serti d'une pierre rouge et bleue, elle changeait de couleur selon la clarté régnant dans la pièce. C'est alors que l'évidence le frappa, c'était le collier d'Hermione!

« Voyons donc, comment SON collier peut se retrouver dans MON cou…? »

« Moi je le sais… » répondit une voix en arrière.

« Ah… et tu peux me le dire? » demanda-t-il, en se retrouvant face à Ginny. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois sortie de l'infirmerie aussi vite? » s'écria-t-il.

« Ah madame Pomfresh est la meilleure infirmière du monde magique! Ce collier s'est retrouvé dans ton cou pour une raison fort simple, en fait elle me paraît bizarre, mais bon. Lorsque l'on tient à une personne qui est en danger, et que cette personne possède le collier, celui-ci a la possibilité de se transférer d'une personne à l'autre pour défendre celle qui tient tant à la personne qui possède ce collier. »

« Quoi? Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ce collier qui me dira si j'aime Hermione ou pas? »

« Non, seulement que tu y tiens et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure. » Dit Ginny, se retenant de lui dire qu'en fait le collier allait dans les deux sens, la personne qui le porte aime la personne que le collier sauve et vice versa. Cependant, elle avait promis à Hermione qu'elle ne le dirait pas, donc elle mentit.

« Alors ce collier m'a sauvé la vie… » murmura Drago.

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle compta les dix pas, revint sur 5 et fit un tour sur elle-même, elle dit le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. La salle derrière était magnifique. Il y avait trois chambres, une dont la porte était rouge, l'autre dont la porte était bleu et une autre dont la porte semblait faite d'or pur. Ginny entra par la porte bleue, c'est à peine si elle eut mis le pied dans la pièce qu'elle décréta que ce serait sa chambre. Drago observa les deux autres portes, il ouvrit la rouge et regarda à l'intérieur, elle semblait l'appeler, elle était faite pour lui. Il dit donc que ce serait la sienne.

Cependant, tous les deux étaient très curieux et voulaient savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte en or, ils allèrent donc l'ouvrir. C'ÉTAIT MERVEILLEUX! Et même là le mot était faible. Un grand lit à baldaquins, style royal trônait au centre de la pièce. Les couvertures étaient moelleuses et de plusieurs teintes de bleu, de rouge et de vert. Tout le reste du lit, les poteaux, les soutiens et même les voiles étaient couleur or pur. C'était plus que magnifique. La commode était en bois de merisier rouge, faite à la main. Il y avait un grand miroir incrusté de pierres précieuses, une salle de bain tout en marbre, une baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine et une douche de taille olympienne. Drago et Ginny se sentirent jaloux, mais ils avaient déjà choisi leur chambre et Hermione méritait peut-être plus qu'eux cette chambre magnifique.

« On devrait aller dormir, Hermione va sûrement arriver ce matin et j'aimerais mieux être reposée » dit Ginny.

« Oui, tu as raison, bonne nuit… »

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, elle vit une forme argentée flotter près de son lit. Elle se demandait ce que c'était… Elle finit par se rappeler que c'était le moyen de communication entre Dumbledore et les gens de l'ordre. Elle décida donc de suivre le patronus qui ressemblait étrangement à Pattenrond jusqu'au bureau de MacGonagall. Le professeur se tenait là, livide.

« Miss Granger vient de se transformer partiellement en griffon. Elle peut devenir très dangereuse lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience, Madama Pomfresh a du l'endormir avec un puissant somnifère. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Hermione est douce comme un agneau elle ne pourra pas blesser bien des gens… »

« Non, bien sûr et elle sera redevenue elle-même avant de ne se réveiller… »s'excusa le professeur se rendant à quel point cela pouvait être paniquant de se faire dire que notre amie pouvait nous tuer.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de grave? »

« J'ai peur que vous-savez-qui ne découvre qui elle est et n'essaie de l'éliminer. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas… je serai là pour la protéger » marmonna Drago.

Tous gardèrent le silence pour un bout… Sans rien dire Drago se leva et partit vers sa petite salle commune… En chemin il se mit à chanter… Une chanson qui lui faisait penser à ce que Hermione aurait pu penser de lui si elle l'avait aimé… Mais il savait maintenant qu'il était un idiot à ses yeux, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tente de l'embrasser?

I took a walk around the world

Je me suis promené autour du monde

To ease my troubled mind

Pour tranquiliser mon esprit troublé

I left my body laying somewhere

J'ai laissé mon corps allongé quelque part

In the sands of time

Dans le temps

I watched the world float

J'ai vu le monde flotter

To the dark side of the moon

Vers le côté noir de la lune

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire

I watched the world float

J'ai vu le monde flotter

To the dark side of the moon

Vers le côté noir de la lune

After all I knew

Après tout je savais

It had to be something to do with you

Que tu devais y être pour quelque chose

I really don't mind

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention

What happens now and then

A ce qui arrive de temps en temps

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

Tant que tu seras mon ami à la fin

If I go crazy then

Si je deviens fou après

Will you still call me Superman

M'appelleras-tu toujours Superman

If I'm alive and well

Si je suis en vie et en pleine santé

Will you be there holding my hand

Seras-tu là pour tenir ma main

I'll keep you by my side

Je te garderai à côté de moi

With my superhuman might

Avec ma force surhumaine

Kryptonite

La Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

Tu me croyais fort, tu me croyais faible

But still your secrets I will keep

Mais tes secrets je les garderai toujours

You took for granted all the times

Tu considérais normales toutes les fois

I never let you down

Où je ne t'ai jamais déçu

You stumbled in and bumped your head

Tu trébuchais et te cognais la tête

If not for me then you would be dead

Si ce n'était pas pour moi après tu serais mort

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

Je t'ai relevé et je t'ai reposé sur la terre ferme

If I go crazy then

Si je deviens fou après

Will you still call me Superman

M'appelleras-tu toujours Superman

If I'm alive and well

Si je suis en vie et en pleine santé

Will you be there holding my hand

Seras-tu là pour tenir ma main

I'll keep you by my side

Je te garderai à côté de moi

With my superhuman might

Avec ma force surhumaine

Kryptonite

La Kryptonite

Kryptonite

La Kryptonite

If I go crazy then

Si je deviens fou après

Will you still call me Superman

M'appelleras-tu toujours Superman

If I'm alive and well

Si je suis en vie et en pleine santé

Will you be there holding my hand

Seras-tu là pour tenir ma main

I'll keep you by my side

Je te garderai à côté de moi

With my superhuman might

Avec ma force surhumaine

Kryptonite

La Kryptonite

"Je devrais faire attention à elle maintenant, je dois la protéger, pas seulement de Voldemort, mais aussi d'elle-même et de moi… »

Il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il y était il décida d'entrer… Il frissonna, ces murs blancs et ces rideaux lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Il vit Hermione étendue sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Comme mu par une force intérieure il alla la voir…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur la sienne. Il lui parla doucement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir beaucoup, ni de te connaître beaucoup, mais une chose est sure c'est que je te protégerai toujours. Tu peux me croire à ce sujet, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber… Je t'aime Hermione… »

Il regarda la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé, depuis leur conversation avec Macgonagall elle avait repris sa forme de jeune fille. Il n'était même pas sure qu'elle l'avait entendu mais il s'en foutait, il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir il notifia un bout de parchemin sur la table de chevet, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Il le prit donc et le lut.

_Cher Drago, si tu lis ça c'est que je ne suis peut-être plus moi-même… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est un pressentiment… Je voulais simplement te dire que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours à tes côtés, même si je suis un monstre… Et je voulais te dire aussi, les monstres ont des sentiments, le savais-tu? Moi oui, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Lorsque tu viendras me voir à l'infirmerie je serai sûrement partie découvrir qui est mon père… Je voulais seulement te laisser un message pour te dire que je penserai à toi et que malgré toutes ces années de misère passées avec toi tu prends une grosse place dans mon cœur. Voilà, tout est dit, il ne me reste qu'à te dire au revoir et partir à la recherche de celui qui m'a rendue si forte…_

_Au revoir! Ton amie, Hermione… XXX_

Il déposa le papier à la même place qu'il était avant et tourna les talons pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait besoin de voir les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Il ne vit même pas le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il partit en courant dans le couloir, il se dirigea aveuglément vers la salle des Trophées. Ce qui lui ferait oublier ses problèmes pour un bout de temps. Il revit une photo de Harry qui trimballait le trophée de quidditch au bout de ses bras, une autre larme s'ajouta à son compte, allait-il le revoir un jour? Il vit la photo du trio… Ils étaient si heureux ensemble, et maintenant il avait remplacé Ron… Ron, que lui était-il arrivé? Il était presque impossible de croire qu'il avait pu mourir, il aurait été un Auror tellement puissant en matière de défense… Drago s'affala… Il se mit à sangloter.

Une lumière étrange le tira de sa rêverie. C'était un fantôme de Dumbledore…

« Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien aller » lui dit la voix lointaine.

« Tout le monde dit ça, mais qui est-ce que je dois croire? Mon intérieur ou la planète? »

« Laisse la vie te guider, elle t'apprendra beaucoup… Je dois te laisser, ne t'en fais pas… »

Drago observa la forme s'envoler, il se dit qu'il devait avoir raison, que la vie valait la peine et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder à un triste sort, que quoiqu'il arrive il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le sortir du pétrin.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4, il n'est pas aussi long que les autres je m'en excuse, j'ai des examens, des devoirs et des gros projets ce qui m'empêche d'écrire et j'ai aussi une famille qui m'empêche d'être sur l'ordi assez souvent! Alors je vous dis au revoir et au prochaine chapitre! Bisous!

Poisonned!


	5. Partir loin pour mieux se retrouver… Vra

Réponse aux reviews :

Guilty : Que veux-tu? J'ai de bons goûts musicaux! Lol… Alors il y a ce chapitre et un autre avant Noël mais il va falloir patienter longtemps avant d'avoir l'autre car je m'en vais au chaud au soleil pendant les vacances! Hé, hé! Allez salut! Et bonne lecture!

Morganiser : Merci, je prends ça en note! J'espère que tu vas continuer d'apprécier!

'Tite mione : Eh bien merci! Oui j'ai eu de l'inspiration! Grâce aux reviews! J'en ai eu plus que d'habitude pour ce chapitre (en comptant Guilty ki men a envoyé deux) et ça m'a donné le goût de continuer! Bonne lecture et amuse toi bien!

Neteria : La voilà la suite! Mais ne me fais plus peur comme avec l'autre review, ça m'a trop trop troublée la! J'espère que tu vas aimer encore ce chapitre, il est… DIFFÉRENT! J'ai un peu changé mon style et j'ai peur des commentaires qui vont suivre… Amuse-toi à la lire!

Love-pingo : Bon j'ai mis un peu de l'autre chapitre d'avant comme ça tu seras moins perdue! Et tu devrais faire de même dans tes fics parce que moi là je me mélange dans les deux! Lol… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre… Il est un peu DIFFÉRENTdes autres et je crains ce qui peut se passer avec mes lecteurs! Lol…

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… bla… bla… bla… 

JE VOUS AVERTIS D'AVANCE! CE CHAPITRE EST TRÈS DIFFÉRENT! LE STYLE D'ÉCRITURE EST MOINS CONSERVATEUR… SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CELA DITES-LE MOI, JE VAIS CHANGER.

**SI J'AVAIS SU**

Chapitre 5 : Partir loin pour mieux se retrouver… Vraiment?

Une lumière étrange le tira de sa rêverie. C'était un fantôme de Dumbledore…

« Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien aller » lui dit la voix lointaine.

« Tout le monde dit ça, mais qui est-ce que je dois croire? Mon intérieur ou la planète? »

« Laisse la vie te guider, elle t'apprendra beaucoup… Je dois te laisser, ne t'en fais pas… »

Drago observa la forme s'envoler, il se dit qu'il devait avoir raison, que la vie valait la peine et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder à un triste sort, que quoiqu'il arrive il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le sortir du pétrin.

Il se leva et comprit qu'il devait aller ailleurs, trouver ce qui le guiderait dans sa vie. Il se rappela que ses parents lui avaient parlé d'une terre indépendantiste, ils n'avait pas besoin de ministre ou de gouvernement pour subsister. Il se rappela aussi que dans l'histoire moldue c'était le coin de prédilection des gens voulant fuir la guerre… Il chercha donc dans les livres une photo pouvant lui inspirer un endroit où transplaner. Il trouva un livre sur Montréal, au Québec, il observa ce qu'ils appelaient la "Cathédrale Notre-Dame », c'était à l'extérieur et on voyait la façade avant, il se dit que vu qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir bien du monde sur la photo ce devait être un coin tranquille pour transplaner alors il visualisa la façade de la cathédrale et transplana dans un plop sonore.

Il dut admettre qu'il s'était trompé, il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'un garçon blond qui venait d'atterrir parmi eux. Personne sauf deux filles qui devaient avoir environ son âge, peut-être un an de moins, chose certaine elles avaient environ 16 ou 17 ans, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Elles étaient installées dans un truc sur roues qui faisait beaucoup de bruit, en les voyant avancer vers lui il prit peur et voulut s'enfuir, mais une des filles le héla.

« Drago! Attends! »

« Vous me connaissez! » s'étonna celui-ci.

« Nous avons été averties de ton arrivée » répondit l'autre avec un sourire éclatant.

Les deux étaient très jolies, une avait les cheveux blonds et bruns, mélange assez spécial, était assez bien proportionnée et avait un joli sourire, le seul défaut c'est que l'on aurait dit qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en le voyant, Drago scruta son regard brun qui oscillait vers le vert et vit qu'en fait elle l'aurait mangé tout cru si elle avait pu, elle était habillée, habillée est un grand mot, elle avait un mini-short en jean et une camisole courte noire sous un chemisier très… ouvert aux tentations. L'autre cependant semblait plus irréelle, elle avait des cheveux rouges bourgognes flamboyants sous les rayons du soleil et où se cachaient un brun de couleur très prononcé, le mélange était, spécial… Elle portait un pantalon trois-quarts, moulant, très moulant, en jean et elle portait un chandail blanc à manches trois-quarts et qui descendait jusque sous ses fesses. Elle sortit de l'auto pour lui laisser embarquer sur la banquette arrière et il vit qu'elle portait des petites sandales beige très simple, à semi-talons, elle devait faire au moins une tête de moins que lui, mais elle était grande, environ 1 mètre 63, minimum. Elle avait des lunettes soleil et il ne pouvait voir ses yeux. (N.A. S'IL Y A TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE AVEC QUELQU'UN ET BIEN… VOUS AVEZ RAISON, J'AI CEPENDANT UN PEU EXAGÉRÉ PARCE QUE LÀ… IL Y A UNE DE MES AMIES DÉCRITE LÀ-DEDANS!) Elle s'assied et fit les présentations.

« Salut, moi c'est Angel, et elle, c'est Océane. » dit-elle en pointant son amie du doigt.

« Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce truc dans lequel nous roulons! » dit Drago assez fort pour que des têtes se retournent.

« Chut! Pas si fort, on appelle ça une voiture, ça c'est une Volvo de l'année 2006, décapotable et très confortable à conduire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on te ramène bientôt dans un monde où tu te sentiras mieux. » dit Angel.

« Vous êtes sorcières? »demanda Drago n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Oui, si on veut… »

« Comment ça si on veut? »

« Et bien, Océane est une être de lumière, très puissante, cependant elle va à la même école que moi, car notre directeur semblait apprécier ses dons magiques. »

« Et toi? Tu es quoi toi? » continua Drago.

« Moi, je suis moi, Angel, je suis une sorcière au sang-pur, mais à quoi ça sert la prétendue pureté du sang? De toute façon, j'ai entendu parler de Voldemort… Je ne vais pas me ranger à ses côtés et il me tuera, où il me fera esclave et m'obligera à marier un de ses petit-chien et je serai obligée de vivre une vie merdique où tous les soirs je n'aurai pas nécessairement la même personne dans mon lit… C'est pas une vie ça… »

« Je te comprends » dit Drago en lui faisant un sourire. « Moi aussi j'ai le sang pur mais je me suis sauvé de ma maison et je suis recherché par le Lord en personne pour me faire assassiner… »

Drago se demandait vraiment pourquoi il racontait ça, c'est à peine s'il connaissait ces filles là… Mais Angel avait l'air tellement ouverte aux conversations qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler. Océane se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais, moi de l'endroit où je viens la seule guerre qui existe c'est pour descendre sur Terre… »

« Euhhhhhhhhhhhh… »

« Ne t'en occupe pas » lui dit Angel. « En fait, elle est née sur Terre et n'est jamais allée au pays de lumière, elle part aujourd'hui et elle est très nerveuse, il faut justement la débarquer avant de partir pour l'école où on trouvera une place pour te protéger. »

« D'accord et c'est loin? »

« Non, et justement on est rendus » Dit Angel en ralentissant et en tournant dans une ruelle sombre. Une étrange lumière bleue brillait entre deux maisons, Océane lui dit au revoir la regarda passer par le trou et commença à reculer dans la rue pour aller se ranger dans le garage d'une maison environ une dizaine de rues et un labyrinthe plus loin.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » lui demanda Drago.

« On peut entrer un peu si tu veux, c'est ma maison »lui répondit Angel.

Drago la suivit à l'intérieur non sans jeter un regard soupçonneux à la sonnette à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la maison il ne pose aucune question sur les objets qui l'entouraient. Cependant, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit un foyer où brûlait un bon feu de bois. (N.A. Mais pourquoi serait-il soulagé de voir un foyer!) Au moins il savait qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas à transplaner une fois de plus. (N.A. Ha ha je vous ai eu!) Angel prépara un snack qu'ils mangèrent en quatrième vitesse car ils étaient déjà en retard pour la visite avec le directeur du Collège de Sorcellerie Shawton.

« Bon on est prêts à y aller maintenant! » lança Angel à Drago. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de la cheminée elle lui dit; « Désolée de te décevoir mais la poudre de cheminette ne sera pas très utile cela permettra de te faire remarquer plus rapidement, tout le réseau est surveillé. »

Drago commençait à avoir peur sur la façon dont ils devraient se rendre à l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas cacher une écoledans ce tas de maison c'était impossible. Donc ils ne marcheraient pas, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait la nette impression qu'ils n'allaient pas transplaner, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable, mais bon, il se dit que cela était tout de même possible, il y a peut-être des écoles où ils peuvent transplaner dans l'enceinte, bien qu'il se dit que c'était stupide comme théorie.

« Comment alors? Sûrement pas en volant! » ricana-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr en volant comment veux-tu y aller d'autre? » lui répondit Angel en ouvrant le placard à balai, elle sortit un magnifique éclair de feu, Drago était impressionné.

"Après tout elle ne peut pas être mauvaise cette fille" pensa-t-il en la reluquant de haut en bas, il ne détesterait pas l'avoir dans son lit, si ce n'était qu'Hermione venait troubler ses pensées, il lui avait fait ses adieux, ils ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais alors Drago n'avait pas à se sentir mal de désirer une autre fille.

« Et moi je prends quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, on a fait livrer celui-ci avant que tu n'arrives » Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre et redescendit avec le dernier modèle sortit, la flèche d'or, un balai qui équivalait à peu près la vitesse de l'éclair de feu, mais qui était beaucoup plus précis que celui-ci. Il se fit tout de suite à l'idée, quelqu'un lui voulait vraiment du bien. « Suis-moi bien donc! » lui dit Angel, et ils partirent.

Drago se sentait très bien dans les airs, le vent s'engouffrant dans se cheveux blonds, il ne comprit pas pourquoi personne ne pourrait les voir, les explications d'Angel furent très confuses du moment où il lui sourit franchement, et un peu empli de sous-entendus aussi. Cela ne prit guère de temps arriver à Shawton. Ils redescendirent et Drago et Angel pénétrèrent dans l'école.

Le directeur avait l'air d'un chat, il faisait un peu peur. Il souriait grandement à Drago, mais il manquait une dent à son sourire. Drago se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il l'accueillit et lui dit qu'il allait partager une salle commune avec Angel, cela ne le dérangea guère. La jeune fille l'intéressait beaucoup et il aimerait bien la connaître un peu, beaucoup, plus. Elle lui sourit et le guida à travers le dédale de couloirs, Shawton était bien plus grand que Poudlard mais comportait environ le même nombre d'élèves. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune qu'il devait partager avec Angel il vit qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres et qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un pour utiliser une des chambres. Il regarda Angel et lui demanda :

« Je dors où? »

« Dans ma chambre bien sûr. » répondit Angel.

Drago fut interloqué de la réplique, elle semblait très ouverte à ce genre de choses, Drago sut immédiatement que si elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit il ne saurait dire non. Il fit donc bien sûr attention aux sujets qu'il pourrait amener. Ils discutèrent un peu avant le souper et partirent en direction de, ce que Angel avait appelé, la cafétéria. Drago n'était pas sûr alors Angel lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers la place où ils allaient devoir manger. Drago écoutait les chuchotements sur son passage.

« Waouh, tu as vu le gars, méchant pétard, c'est pas étonnant que ce soit Angel qui l'ait eu en premier… Moi je vous dis s'il est encore vierge, ce sera pas long qu'il le sera plus. »

« Ouin ouin ouin, Angel n'a pas tardé à en trouver un autre »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? »

Drago sourit en pensant au fait que la plupart des gens de Poudlard devaient se dire la même chose lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs et pour faire taire les gens il s'arrêta brusquement, prit Angel, surprise, par les épaules et l'embrasse, pas qu'un simple petit baiser, un vrai.

Tout le monde autour était interloqué, jamais Angel n'avait agi en public, et ils croyaient que jamais elle n'agirait en public.

En fait Angel trouvait ce que Drago faisait très amusant et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle mélangea sa langue avec la sienne. Elle se colla très près et après un moment elle lui dit, un peu essoufflée, qu'il fallait aller manger.

« Oui, tu as raison, désolé je me suis laissé emporter. » murmura Drago.

« Oh c'est pas grave, en fait j'ai bien aimé… Faudra recommencer. » répondit-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

Drago était heureux, mais il n'avait pas oublié Hermione, en fait Angel lui faisait penser à elle, les deux étaient le contraire l'une de l'autre, mais Drago trouvait amusant que les côtés cachés d'Hermione soient tous les côtés ouverts d'Angel. Le souper fut très agréable, les filles du collège n'étaient pas très subtiles lorsqu'il était question de montrer qu'un gars nous plaisait. Le plus étonnant était de voir qu'une fille avait légèrement ouvert son chemisier et échappa sa fourchette supposément par accident près de Drago. Elle se leva et se pencha devant lui pour qu'il voit bien son décolleté, qu'il reluqua avec délice, elle se retourna et en se levant fit très attention à bien se coller sur lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retourna à sa place non sans lui avoir dit :

« Ma chambre, c'est la 616… »

Drago comprit donc qu'elle était en sixième, qu'elle devait avoir 16 ans, et qu'elle était très ouverte au sexe. Il prit le numéro en note et se dit que peut-être il pourrait s'amuser avec elle…

* * *

De son côté Hermione se réveilla tard dans la nuit… Elle se leva discrètement et partit chercher ses affaires. Elle était déterminée à découvrir qui était son père qu'importe ce qu'il lui coûterait, elle ne pourrait aimer Drago réellement que si elle découvrait d'où elle venait. Elle ne pouvait pas être née de parents complètement moldus, et pourquoi sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas chercher à savoir? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'elle soit aussi troublée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle ne sut comment, ses pieds l'avaient guidée jusque là, elle ne dit même pas le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fixa le tableau comme si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas puis elle se dit que ce devait être que maintenant les tableaux ressentaient qui était qui. Elle ne sut jamais qu'une ombre blanche se trouvait derrière celui-ci lorsqu'elle y était arrivé.

Elle trouva la seule chambre qui semblait n'avoir jamais été occupée, elle ouvrit un tiroir et elle trouva tous ses vêtements. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança « Failamalle » toutes ses chose flottèrent dans les airs et se retrouvèrent instantanément dans sa valise.

Elle sortit de la salle commune sans rencontrer personne, il n'y avait personne non plus dans les couloirs. Elle se dit que ce devait être un coup de chance et elle continua sa route. Elle sortit de l'école, s'avança vers le portail qui s'ouvrit comme pas enchantement. Hermione commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, que s'était-il passé durant son coma? C'est comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner et qu'il lui ouvrait toutes ses portes. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'école avant de continuer son chemin. Elle transplana vers Gringotts pour commencer et prit de l'argent dans son compte en banque.

Elle pensa un bon moment à l'endroit où elle irait pour commencer à chercher, elle aurait peut-être du rester à l'école pour pouvoir commencer par la bibliothèque, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Elle continua donc son chemin et se dirigea vers une librairie qui venait d'ouvrir. Elle pénétra et découvrit des millions de livres. C'était gigantesque, un vrai paradis pour elle. Elle commença par les livres d'ascendance de sorciers, elle fouillait les tables des matières à la recherche du moindre indice. Soudain, dans une liste de noms elle trouva le sien. À côté de son nom, il devait y avoir au moins une centaine de livres qui parlaient d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle était découragée.

« Dites heu c'eut pas euneu bibliotheuque ici madeumoiselle » dit quelqu'un avec un fort accent étranger.

Hermione sursauta, c'était le vendeur du magasin. Elle lui expliqua son cas et celui-ci lui indiqua une bibliothèque près de la boutique, cela venait d'ouvrir. Hermione le remercia et partit rapidement. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Elle devrait attendre jusqu'à onze heures pour pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque car celle-ci n'ouvrait pas avant. Elle soupira et s'installa à la table d'un café pour attendre.

« HERMIONE! » cria une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se retourna et fut interloqué. Devant elle se tenait…

* * *

Hé, hé une cinquième chapitre fini, ils ne vous restent qu'à m'envoyer vos reviews et vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. D'ici les vacances de Noël je vous enverrai un autre chapitre et ensuite l'autre viendra tard car je serai partie en voyage, je m'excuse d'avance des déceptions que vous pourrez vivre. Alors à la prochaine!

REVIEWER VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX SI VOUS NE REVIEWEZ PAS VOTRE ORDINATEUR S'AUTODÉTRUIRA DANS 15 SECONDES.

Hé, hé je suis machiavélique! Bisoux tout le modne!


	6. Je t'aime encore

Réponse aux reviews :

Guiltygirl : Je ne sais pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, mais si tu comprends toujours pas fais-moi signe, je vais essayer de t'aider à comprendre! Comme vois-tu tu as attendu une semaine, peut-être un peu moins, je crois que j'ai posté le chapitre jeudi dernier alors… Bonne lecture et il faudra être patiente pour le prochaine chapitre…

'Tite mione : Eh bien, lis tu vas savoir! Ça fait plaisir ta review… Parfois je crains tellement que les gens n'aiment plus du tout mes chapitres que je n'en dors pas! Non c'est une blague, moi je les aime et si vous n'êtes pas contents c'est pas mon problème! Lol… J'espère que le chapitre répond à tes questions, sinon… Eh bien attends la fin de l'histoire… Sois patiente et amuse-toi dans ce chapitre!

Love-pingo : Ne t'inquiète pas elle va revenir un jour, ils s'aiment oui ils ont pas le droit! Lol… Mais il y a un changement d'attitude dans l'histoire et tu vas voir, mois j'aime ça alors j'espère que tu vas aimer… Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu vas plus comprendre mais ce n'est pas grave il y a des trucs que t risques de comprendre juste à la fin de l'histoire alors… Bonne lecture mon pingo adoré! Lol

Neteria : Eh bien, j'écris mon histoire comme si elle se passait aujourd'hui car je ne voulais pas me perdre avec des trucs plus anciens… Volvo 2006 non je ne me situe pas dans le futur, elles sont déjà sorties! (et crois-moi je suis callé en voiture… lol) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là… Et il va falloir patienter avant l'autre car je suis au moins un mois sans poster… Désolée… Bonne lecture!

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

JE NE VAIS PAS ÉCRIRE D'AUTRES CHAPITRES D'ICI UN MOIS CAR JE PARS EN VACANCES ALORS VOUS POURREZ EN PROFITER POUR RELIRE OU BIEN POUR ESSAYER DE DÉMÊLER TOUT CE QUI SE PASSE DANS MON HISTOIRE… SUR CE JE VOUS DIS JOYEUX NOEL, BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE ET SURTOUT… BONNE LECTURE!

SI J'AVAIS SU

Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime encore…

« Dites heu c'eut pas euneu bibliotheuque ici madeumoiselle » dit quelqu'un avec un fort accent étranger.

Hermione sursauta, c'était le vendeur du magasin. Elle lui expliqua son cas et celui-ci lui indiqua une bibliothèque près de la boutique, cela venait d'ouvrir. Hermione le remercia et partit rapidement. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Elle devrait attendre jusqu'à onze heures pour pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque car celle-ci n'ouvrait pas avant. Elle soupira et s'installa à la table d'un café pour attendre.

« HERMIONE! » cria une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se retourna et fut interloqué. Devant elle se tenait…

« Harry, Mon dieu, où étais-tu? Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi »

« J'étais parti me cacher dans la grotte où Sirius était… Je dois te dire que cela n'a pas été facile de te retrouver… Au fait pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste? »

« Heu… J'ai l'air triste? Mais voyons, je ne le suis pas le moins du monde » répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

« Allez 'mione ne me mens pas… C'est Drago? »

« Oui… il est parti sans dire un mot… Je l'aime, mais je crois que lui se fout de moi, de plus je n'ai vraiment aucune idée sur où il est parti et McGonagall ne veut rien me dire… »

« Ne t'en fais pas… » lui répondit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. « Où est Ginny? »

« Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elle s'est volatilisée aussi… Elle doit errer quelque part dans les couloirs où elle traîne avec Luna Lovegood, ce serait un bonne possiblité elles s'entendaient bien avant. »

« Oui, j'imagine… »

----------------------------------------------

Drago regardait autour de lui… Il était triste, Hermione lui manquait… Mais plus jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser sans imaginer le Griffon… Il préférait l'oublier, il aurait moins mal. Angel le regardait… Elle lui sourit, prit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la salle. C'était LE temps pour parler, là ils seraient seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air très préoccupé. »

« Je pensais à une amie que j'ai laissée en Angleterre. »

« Amie?… »

« Elle était plus que ça, mais maintenant nous devons chacun poursuivre notre vie et trouver qui nous sommes réellement, on ne s'est pas réellement quitter, mais… On ne se verra peut-être plus jamai vivant alors… » dit Drago, une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux.

Angel essuya la larme, elle lui prit le menton et le força a la regarder dans les yeux…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour le passé, profite de moment présent… Vis la vie comme elle se doit d'être vécue, tu le mérites bien. Allez viens, on va aller dans ma chambre… On va être plus tranquille »

« D'accord » répondit Drago, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Angel, celle-ci s'assied sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que Drago vienne s'asseoir. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des études, du beau temps, de Quidditch et du fait qu'il manquait un attrapeur dans une des équipes et que Drago pourrait en faire partie.

En écoutant Angel parler, Drago fixait ses lèvres, elle était belle, il s'approcha un peu plus, de plus en plus, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder il n'entendait plus rien et il l'embrassa. Lentement, doucement, longuement, au bout de quelques minutes Angel le repoussa un peu.

N'écoutant plus que son désir Drago la prit et l'étendit entièrement sur le lit, elle se laissait faire. Il entreprit de lui enlever chaque morceau de linge lentement, elle elle mit la radio (N.A. Dans cette école là l'électricité fonctionne) La chanson qui jouait frappa Drago de plein fouet, tellement qu'il s'arrêta en plein mouvement

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Quand le soleil tombe en après-midi  
Les rues de la ville tremblent  
Je tire les rideaux et la nuit me dit  
Que nous serons ensemble

Et j'entends tes pas  
Qui s'approchent de moi  
Et là c'est moi qui tremble  
Le son de ta voix  
Qui m'appelle tout bas  
Soudain tu es là

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Tu fais le café, je refais le lit  
Et tu m'appelles gourmande  
Mais le bonheur se cache au fond de tes yeux gris  
Et moi j'en redemande

Et tu chantes tout bas  
J'écoute ta voix  
Encore une fois je tremble  
Quand je suis à toi  
Le bonheur crie de joie  
De nous voir ensemble

J'approche d'un pas  
Tu m'ouvres les bras  
Tu es toujours là

Amour de ma vie  
Encore un jour, une nuit  
J'veux être avec toi

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Angel voyant son trouble, changea de poste de radio, elle était trop bien en ce moment pour que cela s'arrête, le son des accords de Rock semblèrent réveiller Drago. Il termina ce qu'il avait commencé alors qu'Angel commençait à le dépouiller de ses vêtements. La journée et la nuit allaient être longues…

----------------------------------------------

Hermione continuait de farfouiller les livres. Un grand garçon blond, bronzé s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui dit…

« Cela fait un bout que je t'observe, aurais-tu besoin d'aide? »

Hermione était bouche bée, ce garçon était… on ne pouvait pas dire beau, mais il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de chaleur et de puissance qu'il la laissait pantelante.

« Je… je… »

« Je m'appelle Théo » se présenta-t-il.

« Je… je… Hermione...»

«Salut Hermione! Alors tu veux de l'aide?»

« J'avais presque terminé, merci » répondit-elle simplement.

« Alors je t'offre de dîner avec moi! »

Hermione accepta, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon. C'est à peine si elle le connaissait et elle lui faisait confiance au point d'aller dîner avec lui. Jamais son intuition ne l'avait trompée mais là… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est que c'était un sorcier car elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque sorcière. Elle le détailla un peu, il avait un visage familier. Elle lui fit signe d'Attendre un instant, elle alla porter ses bouquins sur une étagère, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction d'un restaurant… Elle en oublia complètement Harry, de plus elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment alors elle ne s'en fit pas vraiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant tranquille à côté du restaurant désert de Florian Fortarôme. Ils commandèrent des hamburgers et des frites qu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement tout en parlant de leur vie.

« Tu vas à quelle école? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vais à Poudlard, tu na m'as jamais vu! » s'étonne le jeune homme.

« Je… euh… eh bien non… »

« Je comprends, c'est sûr qu'être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter doit être très occupant dans la vie »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Hermione

« Eh bien, tu peux rencontrer à peu près tous les gens que tu veux, moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars qui n'a jamais été capable d'attirer une fille car les gens me croyaient trop borné et intéressé seulement par mes études et ma réussite dans la vie »

« Quoi! Écoute, on a longtemps pensé ça de moi, je te dirais de ne pas t'occuper d'eux, il faut vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, vivre et laisser vivre, profiter au maximum de ce que l'on nous offre et parfois le prendre de force… » dit Hermione sans reprendre son souffle.

« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre ceci… » murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Il l'embrassa, c'était bon et doux, Hermione s'en voulut un peu de se laisser faire, mais elle ne put résister, ce gars était tout simplement trop attirant. Elle ne savait plus que penser, Drago ou ce dieu du baiser… Elle se dit que de toute façon Drago n'était plus là pour se frustrer alors elle pouvait bien profiter de la vie… Elle se détendit et l'embrassa longuement encore. C'est alors qu'il lui dit :

« Écoute, je dois retourner à l'école, on se reverra »

« Oui… là-bas… » dit Hermione toute retournée.

« Bye! » et il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Hermione le regarda partir elle croyait avoir fait le bon choix, mais un doute caché au fin fond d'elle-même lui faisait mal. Elle se dépêcha de changer de pensée et se mit en marche vers un hôtel en sifflotant.

----------------------------------------------------

Il était tard dans la nuit, où plutôt tôt le matin lorsque Drago et Angel s'arrêtèrent. Angel ne cessait de donner des baisers à Drago tout partout et celui-ci était parcouru de délicieux frissons. Il s'offrait entièrement à elle. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

« Tu sais, tu as cours, tu devrais peut-être te préparer » commença Drago.

« Ouais, et si je n'y allais pas? »

« Tout le monde saurait ce que tu es en train de faire et je n'ai pas envie de commencer l'année ici ainsi… »

« D'accord, je comprends tu ne veux pas passer pour un joueur… » bougonna Angel.

« Si, justement, mais je ne veux pas que les gens croient que je te prends toi, toi ce sera tous les soirs jusqu'au matin, jamais je n'irai aussi loin avec les autres » dit Drago. Le sentiment d'un besoin intense revenait lentement en lui, on aurait dit que l'attrait de nouvelles filles le faisait frémir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux te partager? » s'écria Angel.

« Woh, du calme ma belle, je blaguais, tu es la seule qui compte, mais tu as cours, je trouverai bien un moyen de m'occuper seul toute la journée, tu viendras me rejoindre après tes cours… »

« D'accord » elle dénicha une jupe et un chandail molletonné, elle l'embrassa et sortit se rendre à son cours.

« Bon, je suis seul, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire? » se questionna Drago.

Il mit un peu de musique et se déhancha sans trop savoir quel beat adopter. Il fut tanné au bout de 10 minutes. Sa journée commençait mal, il décida donc d'aller se promener dans le collège, il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper…

Il entendit de la musique provenant d'une salle à sa gauche en sortant de la chambre, il décida d'écouter un peu. Ça avait l'air bon! Il se permit d'entrer, cela ne ressemblait en aucun point à une salle de classe alors il n'avait pas à se gêner. Il découvrit un groupe qu'il croyait moldu jusqu'alors… Il avait toujours aimé leurs chanson mais se cachait pour les écouter, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il les verrait jouer, ou plutôt pratiquer, devant lui, en personne. Ils étaient en train de jouer une chanson qu'il affectionnait particulièrement….

I'm sick of always hearing

Je suis malade d'entendre toujours

All the sad songs on the radio

Toutes ces chansons tristes à la radio

All day it is there to remind

Toute la journée, elle sont la pour rappeller

An over-sensitive guy that he's lost and alone, yeah

A un gars trop sensible, qu'il est perdu et seul, yeah...

I hate our favorite restaurant, our favorite movie, our favorite show,

Je hais notre resto préféré, notre film préféré, notre spectacle préféré

We would stay up all through the night

On aurait pu rester debout pendant toute la nuit

We would laugh and get high, and never answer the phone

On aurait pu rire, s'envoler, et ne jamais répondre au téléphone

I can't forgive, can't forget

Je ne peux pardonner, je ne peux oublier

Can't give in, what went wrong

Je ne peux pas me rendre à l'évidence, ce qui s'est mal passé

Cause you said this was right

Parceque tu m'as dit que ca allait comme il fallait

You fucked up my life

Tu m'as bousillé ma vie

I'm sick of always hearing

Je suis malade d'entendre toujours

Sappy love songs on the radio

Ces chansons d'amours bebetes à la radio

This place, it's fucking cursed and it's plagued

Cet endroit, il est maudit et empoisonné

And I can never escape when my heart it explodes

Et je ne peux jamais m'enfuir lorsque mon coeur explose

I can't forgive, can't forget

Je ne peux pardonner, je ne peux oublier

Can't give in, what went wrong

Je ne peux pas me rendre à l'évidence, ce qui s'est mal passé

Cause you said this was right

Parceque tu m'as dit que ca allait comme il fallait

You fucked up my life

Tu m'as bousillé ma vie

I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me

Je file des coups de pieds au monde autour de moi

What went wrong

Qu'est ce qui c'est mal passé ?

I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me

Je file des coups de pieds au monde autour de moi

What went wrong

Qu'est ce qui c'est mal passé ?

I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me

Je file des coups de pieds au monde autour de moi

What went wrong

Qu'est ce qui c'est mal passé ?

I'm kicking out fiercely at the world around me

Je file des coups de pieds au monde autour de moi

What went wrong

Qu'est ce qui c'est mal passé ?

I'm kicking

Je file des coups de pieds

Drago se mit à chanter avec le chanteur, Tom Delonges ( N.A. Hé, hé oui je suis une fan de Blink, la chanson c'est what went wrong et si vous aimez le rock je vous la conseille!) qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal! » lui dit-il. Drago se sentit fier, venant d'un grand chanteur c'était quelque chose de très plaisant à entendre.

« Heuuuu… Merci! » répondit Drago hésitant.

« Viens chanter avec moi! »

« D'accord… »

C'est ainsi que Drago passa sa première journée au collège Shawton, à chanter des chansons avec un de ses groupes fétiches.

Blink avait décidé de se faire entendre du côté moldu et non sorcier car ils croyaient que cela aurait un impact plus grand pour leur carrière. Ils avaient fait leurs études quelque part plus au Sud, Drago ne se rappelait plus où et le directeur était un ami alors il les laissait pratiquer. Ce fut sûrement une des plus belles journées que Drago avant eu dans toute sa vie…

---------------------------------------

Hermojne avait loué une chambre grand luxe. Elle avait besoin de se dorloter un peu… C'est en pendant qu'elle prenait son bain qu'elle entendit un grattement à la fenêtre. Elle s'enruola dans un peignoir et alla voir ce que c'était. Hedwidge était là une lettre dans le bec.

_Cher Hermione, je crois que tu m'as légèrement oublié, ce n'est pas grave, je suis avec Ginny en ce moment, j'espère qu'Hedwidge saura te retrouver vite… Bon je dois te laisser on va manger… Réécris-moi pour me dire que tout va bien…_

Harry xxx 

Hermione relut la lettre puis elle éclata de rire, elle retourna dans son bain et confectionna une réponse…

Harry, je m'excuse de t'avoir oublié vraiment, j'ai rencontré un gars génial… Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique et il va à Poudlard alors si vous décidez de rester là pour un bout de temps je vais sûrement passer pour le voir… Pour l'instant je me dorlote tranquillement alors je te laisse à Ginny et je te dis à la prochaine…

Hermione.

Elle donna la lettre à Hedwidge qui partit par la fenêtre, Hermione la regarda un instant puis elle retourna à son bain où elle relaxa longtemps…

Fin du sixième chapitre… Je dois donc vous dire que d'ici un mois il n'y en aura pas d'autre… je répète D'ICI UN MOIS IL N'Y AURA PAS D'AUTRE CHAPITRE! Car je vais me faire dorloter au soleil… Hi hi hi… J'ai cependant été gentille, je n'ai aps terminé le chapitre brusquement en pleine intrigue donc vous allez moins être fachés… Enfin je l'espère… Alors Salut! Et à la prochaine! Je vous souhaite en même temps, JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE!


	7. Un adieu C'est pour toujours

JE COMMENCE PAR SOUHAITER JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE À TOUT LE MONDE! Alors ayez une bonne lecture….

Réponse aux reviews :

Guilty : Voilà la réponse à la question, vont-ils se revoir… lol pour l'autre question, tu l'as un peu mais il t'en manque un bout, comme savoir c'est quoi! Lol… Ce n'est pas grave tes cousins, ils peuvent apprécier ma fic eux aussi. J'ai écrit le chapitre en moins d'un mois, il est un peu moins long mais ce n'est pas grave, il est très plaisant tout de même.

'Tite-mione : désolée si ce chapitre te déçoit… TU VAS CONTINUER DE ME LIRE HEIN? Je ne supporterais pas de perdre le peu de lectrices qui me reste, je me demande où tout le monde est passé… Ça a pris moins d'un mois pour le bonheur de plusieurs… En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas apprécier et merci pour ta review… Bisoux

Neteria : bon je me suis grouillé les fesses et j'ai pondu un petit chapitre vite vite comme ça je vais pouvoir mieux me consacrer au prochain, merci pour ta review ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux instruire les gens. Bonne lecture.

Love-pingo : relis et tu vas comprendre, j'ai toujours cru que tu lisais trop de fics à la fois, prends ton temps et apprécie mon travail d'auteure chevronnée, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là aussi! Bisoux ma grande!

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

SI J'AVAIS SU

Harry, je m'excuse de t'avoir oublié vraiment, j'ai rencontré un gars génial… Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique et il va à Poudlard alors si vous décidez de rester là pour un bout de temps je vais sûrement passer pour le voir… Pour l'instant je me dorlote tranquillement alors je te laisse à Ginny et je te dis à la prochaine…

Hermione.

Elle donna la lettre à Hedwidge qui partit par la fenêtre, Hermione la regarda un instant puis elle retourna à son bain où elle relaxa longtemps…

DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE IL Y A UNE CHANSON QUI N'EST PAS SORTIE ENCORE, ELLE N'EST PAS SUR CD ET EST TRÈS DIFFICILE À OBTENIR PAR L'ENTREMISE DE PROGRAMME DE DOWNLOADS ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ L'ENTENDRE IL FAUDRA ME DONNER VOTRE ADRESSE E-MAIL ET JE VOUS L'ENVERRAI! MERCI POUR VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION.

Chapitre 7 : Un adieu… C'est pour toujours

Hermione se réveilla de sa léthargie. Un flash lui était apparu et elle se devait de réaliser ce à quoi elle avait rêvé. Elle sortit précipitamment du bain, s'habilla d'un peignoir et s'installa au bureau dans la chambre pour écrire.

_Lettre à Drago,_

_Cher Drago, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de formidable, mais tu me manques. On n'a pas pu apprendre à se connaître beaucoup et c'est dommage. Je suis à la recherche de mon père mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune piste, sauf peut-être le fait qu'il doit être très puissant vu la puissance magique que je possède, donc qu'il m'a léguée. Des fois je crains de le rencontrer, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?… Je ne sais pas si l'on va se revoir d'ici à ce que je le trouve mais pour l'instant je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi…_

Au revoir, ta Hermy… XoXoXo 

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un chandail blanc et alla à la poste pour trouver un hibou. Elle la lettre à sa patte et lui murmura :

« S'il te plaît, essaie de le trouver d'accord? »

La chouette hulula dignement et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Hermione soupira, elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver maintenant que tout s'annonçait à finir.

Elle décida donc de se rendre au château pour voir Harry et Ginny… Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air frais et transplana devant la portail du château, elle ouvrit la grille et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Drago reçut la lettre… Le hibou semblait exténué, mais il devait absolument faire le trajet du retour, il avait une réponse à amener à Hermione. En s'en allant vers la porte du dortoir, il tomba sur une photo tombée de ses bagages. Il la regarda…

Look at this photograph

Regarde cette photo**  
**Everytime I do it makes me laugh

À chaque fois que je le fais ça me fait rire**  
**How did our eyes get so red

Comment tes yeux pouvaient-ils être si rouges?**  
**And what the hell is on Joey's head

Et que diable y a-t-il sur la tête de Joey?****

And this is where I grew up

Voici où j'ai gradi**  
**I think the present owner fixed it up

Je crois que le présent propriétaire l'a arrangée**  
**I never knew we'd ever went without

Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous serions allés sans**  
**The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Il est difficile de se sauver du deuxième****

And this is where I went to school

Voici où je suis allé à l'école**  
**Most of the time had better things to do

La plupart du temps j'avais de meilleures choses à faire**  
**Criminal record says I broke in twice

Mon dossier criminel dit que je me suis sauvé deux fois**  
**I must have done it half a dozen times

Je dois l'avoir fait à moitié au moins une douzaine de fois****

I wonder if It's too late

Je me demande s'il est trop tard**  
**Should i go back and try to graduate

Devrais-je y retourner et graduer**  
**Life's better now then it was back then

La vie est mieux maintenant qu'elle ne l'était avant**  
**If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Si j'étais eux je ne me laisserais pas entrer****

Oh oh oh**  
**Oh god I****

Every memory of looking out the back door

Chaque souvenir de regarder au dela de la porte arrière**  
**I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

J'avais l'album photo qui trainait sur mon plancher de chambre**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur à dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

Every memory of walking out the front door

Chaque souvenir de marcher au dela de la porte avant**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

J'ai trouvé la photo de l'ami que je cherchais**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur à dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

Remember the old arcade

Souviens toi des vieilles arcades**  
**Blew every dollar that we ever made

Flambé tout l'argent que l'on a pu amasser**  
**The cops hated us hangin' out

La police nous détestait quand on sortait**  
**They say somebody went and burned it down

Ils ont dit que quelqu'un est venu et l'a brûlé****

We used to listen to the radio

Nous écoutions la radio**  
**And sing along with every song we know

Et chantions les chansons que nous connaissions**  
**We said someday we'd find out how if feels

Nous avions dit qu'un jour on trouverait ce que cela fait**  
**To sing to more than just the steering wheel

De chanter plus loin que le volant d'une voiture****

Kim's the first girl I kissed

Kim est la première fille que j'ai embrassé**  
**I was so nervous that I nearly missed

J'étais si nerveux que je l'ai presque raté**  
**She's had a couple of kids since then

Elle a eu une couple d'enfants depuis**  
**I haven't seen her since god knows when

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Dieu sait quand****

Oh oh oh**  
**Oh god I****

Every memory of looking out the back door

Chaque souvenir de regarder au dela dela prote arrière**  
**I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

J'avais un album photo étalé sur le plancher de ma chambre**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur de le dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

Every memory of walking out the front door

Chaque souvenir de marcher au dela de la porte avant**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

J'ai trouvé la photo de l'ami que je cherchais**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur de le dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

I miss that town

J'm'ennuie de cette ville**  
**I miss the faces

J'm'ennuie des visages**  
**You can't erase

Tu ne peux effacer**  
**You can't replace it

Tu ne peux remplacer**  
**I miss it now

Ça me manque**  
**I can't believe it

Je ne peux le croire****

So hard to stay

Tellement dur de rester**  
**Too hard to leave it

Trop dur de quitter****

If I could I relive those days

Si je pouvais je revivrais ces jours**  
**I know the one thing that would never change

Je connais la chose qui ne changerait jamais****

Every memory of looking out the back door

Chaque souvenir de regarder au dela de la porte arrière**  
**I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

J'avais l'album photo qui trainait sur mon plancher de chambre**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur à dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

Every memory of walking out the front door

Chaque souvenir de marcher au dela de la porte avant**  
**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

J'ai trouvé la photo de l'ami que je cherchais**  
**It's hard to say it, time to say it

C'est dur à dire, il est temps de le dire**  
**Goodbye, goodbye****

Look at this photograph

Regarde cette photo**  
**Everytime I do it makes me laugh

À chaque fois ça me fait rire**  
**Everytime I do it makes me

À chaque fois ça me fait…

(N.A. Désolée si la traduc est pas la meilleure qui soit j'ai du traduire moi même car je ne trouvais pas la chanson sur mon site de traduction habituel… La chanson pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas c'est « Photograph » de Nickelback.)

Drago regarda la photo, il la déchira en tout plein de petits morceaux, sortit sa baguette et la fit brûler, il était déjà dur d'écrire ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'allait pas en plus s'attarder sur une photo d'Hermione, Ron et Harry qui rient comme des fous… Ce temps là c'était fini, il fallait trouver une nouvelle voie dans la vie car tout changeait un jour ou l'autre et c'est maintenant que cela arrivait… Alors Drago écrivit :

_Cher Hermione,_

_Ne me chercher pas, tu ne me trouveras pas. J'ai trouvé ma place en sécurité, pour la mienne et pour la vôtre. Je sais qui est ton vrai père, mais je ne suis pas le gardien du secret, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de le craindre. Il n'apportera que du mal. Il devra être détruit. Tu comprendras quand tu sauras qui il est. Maintenant tout ce que je peux te dire d'autre c'est de m'oublier ce qui arrivera à la fin de cette lettre que j'ai soumise à un sortilège d'oubliettes. Tu n'oublieras rien d'autre que moi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

_Adieu Hermione,_

Drago.

_La lettre se consuma dans les mains de la jeune fille, son regard parut vide un instant puis tout revint normalement. Elle tourna sur elle-même et vit Harry et Ginny qui arrivaient vers elle._

_« Salut! Ça va? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui et toi? Tu as l'air étranger, tu as reçu une lettre de Drago? »_

_« Qui ça? » dit-elle incrédule._

_« Drago, Drago Malefoy, tu sais l'ennemi devenu ami, très sexy et attirant. » dit Harry vraiment troublé par l'attitude de Hermione._

_« Désolée je ne connais pas, mais un gars sexy ouh lala, il y a Théo, si tu parles de lui il ne m'a rien écrit… »_

_La chouette qui était restée près d'Hermione hulula doucement. Harry la prit dans ses mains et remarqua une autre lettre à son nom accroché à la patte. La lettre expliquait clairement le comportement d'Hermione face à Drago…_

_Drago regarda dehors, Angel était partie chercher Océane et devrait revenir bientôt. Le ciel commençait à tourner au rouge, ça allait être un de ces couchers de soleil où le ciel passe par toutes les teintes inimaginables et qui étaient magnifiques. Angel et Océane pénétrèrent en riant dans la chambre, elles étaient habillés pour faire du sport, avoir chaud ou si on préfère, jouer au Quidditch!_

_« Allez Drago viens jouer avec nous il nous manque un poursuiveur dans l'équipe, l'autre s'est fait… » commença Océane. Drago la regarda mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase._

_« Bon, on ne s'attardera pas sur ça, tu sais voler? »_

_« Oui, j'étais attrapeur dans mon équipe à l'école où j'allais… »_

_« Parfait, enfile ça et rejoins nous ton balai doit être dans tes bagages je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de les défaire… »_

_Drago se changea, il rejoignit les filles et ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il se trouvait que c'était une très bonne équipe en vue de gagner la coupe et ils avaient même été approchés par la fédération internationale du Quidditch (FIQ) pour qu'ils aillent compétitionner contre les meilleures équipes du monde. Il se sentait soudainement bien…_

_Hermione eut soudain un flash, son père quelqu'un de puissant, quelqu'un de qui il fait se méfier… Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Elle alla voir Dumbledore et alla lui demander…_

_« Dites professeur, vous ne pensez pas que c'est lui n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Ta théorie est très bonne ma chère Hermione, je crains malheureusement que les pires craintes soient fondées…. »_

_Hermione ne lui dit même pas merci, elle partit en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant._

_« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda celui-ci alarmé._

_« Mon père, c'est….. »_

_Ayayaye que je suis cruelle… alors attendez peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera le décisif pour Hermione, qui sait… Plus ça avance plus je me dis que ma fic se termine bientôt et ça me fait peur, au début elle n'était supposée durer que 4 chapitres, j'ai légèrement allongé ça! Alors là je vais faire des menaces, en l'air, mais des menaces pareil, si vous ne reviewez pas assez je n'écris pas le prochain chapitre avant d'en avoir assez et d'une longueur convenable (Guilty, tu es ok… lol) Allez Ciao et au prochain chapitre!_

_Poisonned_


	8. Mieux valait ne pas savoir

Merci à mes reviewers : Je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre je n'ai aps le temps je poste ce chapitre et je vais terminer des devoirs en vue d'un gros examen de maths… Je vous remercie et je vous dis de continuer de me lire!

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

DANS CE CHAPITRE IL Y A UNE CHANSON QUI N'EST PAS SORTIE ENCORE, ELLE N'EST PAS SUR CD ET EST TRÈS DIFFICILE À OBTENIR PAR L'ENTREMISE DE PROGRAMME DE DOWNLOADS ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ L'ENTENDRE IL FAUDRA ME DONNER VOTRE ADRESSE E-MAIL ET JE VOUS L'ENVERRAI! MERCI POUR VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION.

_« Dites professeur, vous ne pensez pas que c'est lui n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Ta théorie est très bonne ma chère Hermione, je crains malheureusement que les pires craintes soient fondées…. »_

_Hermione ne lui dit même pas merci, elle partit en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant._

_« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda celui-ci alarmé._

« Mon père, c'est….. »

Chapitre 8 : Mieux valait ne pas savoir…

Drago riait en son for intérieur. Océane était super bonne mais avait un peu de difficultés avec son balai. Mais cela importait peu car elle avait un tir si précis que même Angel qui a été qualifiée de meilleure gardienne de but de l'école depuis des années avait de la difficulté à les arrêter… Mais elle les arrêtait bien sûr! Même si parfois c'était seulement du bout des doigts…

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, Drago chantait pour lui-même une chanson qu'il avait écrite sur un bout de papier il y a longtemps, une chanson qu'il avait proposé à son groupe fétiche de la jouer.

Please understand, this isn't just goodbye

S'il te plait comprends moi, ce n'est pas juste un au revoir

This is I can't stand you

C'est que je n'en peux plus de toi

This is where the road crashed into the ocean

C'est où la route s'écrase dans l'océan

It rises all around me

Ça s'élève tout autour de moi

And now we're barely breathing

Et maintenant nous avons de la difficulté à respirer

A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore

Des milliers de visages que nous choisirons d'ignorer

Curse my enemies forever

Maudissez mes ennemis pour toujours

Let's slit our wrist

Ouvrons-nous les poignets

And burn down something beautiful

Et détruisons quelque chose de magnifique

This desperation leaves me overjoyed

Ce désespoir me laisse plein de joie

With fading lights that lead us

Des lumières aveuglantes qui nous mènent

Pass the lines that we destroyed

Passer les lignes que nous avons détruit

I listened to you cry

Je t'ai écouté pleurer

A cry for less attention

Un pleur pour moins d'attention

And both my hands are tied

Et mes deux mains sont jointes

And I'm pushed into the deep end

Et je suis poussé au fin fond des choses

I listened to you talk but a talk is cheap

Je t'ai écoute parler mais une parole c'est peu cher

And my mouth is filled with blood

Et ma bouche est pleine de sang

From trying not to speak

À force d'essayer de ne pas parler

So search for an excuse

Alors cherche une excuse

And someone to believe you

Et quelqu'un pour te croire

Andforeign dressing room

Et dans la salle d'essayage

I'm empty with the need to

Je suis vide avec le besoin de...

Curse my enemies forever

Maudissez mes ennemis pour toujours

Let's slit our wrist

Ouvrons-nous les poignets

And burn down something beautiful

Et détruisons quelque chose de magnifique

This desperation leaves me overjoyed

Ce désespoir me laisse plein de joie

With fading lights that lead us

Des lumières aveuglantes qui nous mènent

Pass the lines that we destroyed

Passer les lignes que nous avons détruit

Curse my enemies forever

Maudissez mes ennemis pour toujours

Let's slit our wrist

Ouvrons-nous les poignets

And burn down something beautiful

Et détruisons quelque chose de magnifique

This desperation leaves me overjoyed

Ce désespoir me laisse plein de joie

With fading lights that lead us

Des lumières aveuglantes qui nous mènent

Pass the lines that we destroyed

Passer les lignes que nous avons détruit

Please understand, this isn't just goodbye

S'il te plait comprends moi, ce n'est pas juste un au revoir

This is I can't stand you

C'est que je n'en peux plus...

(N.A. encore une fois je m'excuse si la traduction n'est pas super je l'ai faite moi-même et ce n'est pas toujours… et il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes dans les paroles de la chanson car j'y suis allée à l'oreille à défaut de trouver les vraies paroles)

Drago riait pour lui-même, dire qu'il avait écrit cette chanson pour Parkinson. Maintenant au moins il n'avait plus cette bourrique qui le suivait à la trace….

------------------

« Ginny, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Hermione, elle est étrange dernièrement, tu te rends compte… Comment a-t-elle pu être stupide au point de se laisser avoir par une lettre ensorcelée elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte… »

« Harry, crois-moi si elle l'a fait c'est peut-être parce qu'elle le voulait… On ne saura jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Hermione » répliqua Ginny.

Harry regarda Ginny. C'était celle qui connaissait le mieux Hermione en dehors de ses parents. Après avoir laissé Hermione qui lui avait parlé de son père il était parti voir Ginny immédiatement. Il ne lui avait rien dit de ce que Hermione raconté car il jugeait que c'était à elle de le faire… Elle le ferait sûrement très bientôt…

Et il avait raison de le croire à peine eut-il quitté Ginny qu'il vit Hermione se précipiter vers elle. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il continuait à garder sur lui au cas où et écoute attentivement ce que Hermione disait à Ginny.

« QUOI C'EST TON PÈRE! » cria Ginny.

« Chut pas si fort… Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit autre que toi et Harry soyez au courant… Il va falloir aller le retrouver… »

« Retrouver qui? Ton père? Non mais tu es tombée sur la tête je n'entreprends pas un tel voyage sans y avoir été préparée… » rouspéta Ginny.

« Et bien parfait, je vais y aller simplement avec Harry et tu resteras au loin nous imaginer risquer nos vies pour retrouver ce salaud qui m'a abandonnée avant même ma naissance! »

« Eh bien si Harry y va… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas…. »

Les deux filles se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'elles devaient partir le plus tôt possible.

Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et les rejoignit. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de faire leurs bagages, ils sortirent de l'école et transplanèrent en plein centre-ville sorcier de Londres.

« C'est notre jour de chance… » grommela Harry.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » lui demanda Hermione.

Il lui pointa le ciel un peu plus loin, la marque des ténèbres brillait haut dans le ciel qui était de plus en plus foncé.

« Bon eh bien fonçons et allons tuer ce salaud! » lança Hermione d'une voix décidée.

« Attends Hermione, on n'est pas prêts » gémit la rousse.

« Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir! » lui répliqua sauvagement celle-ci.

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, c'est vrai que c'est un peu dangereux, mais je suis d'accord avec l'idée de surprise. » lui dit Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Les trois partirent en direction d'où provenait la marque. Harry leur fit signe de s'arrêter à environ une centaine de pieds d'où venait l'attaque.

« Il faut vous désillusionner. » Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, on ne pouvait presque plus les distinguer maintenant. Mais, comble du malheur, Hermione écrasa une brindille. Le mage noir se retourna.

« Qui est là? » demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

« Ton pire cauchemar » lui dit Harry.

« Avada Kedavra! » lança Voldemort paniqué.

« Tu ne nous auras pas mon cher… »

S'ensuivit un duel des plus frénétiques, Voldemort envoya tous ses mangemorts se battre contre les trois adolescents.

« Sectusempra! » lança Harry, qui laissa le mangemort se vider de son sang. Il était mort. « Les filles, faites ça à eux tous on va les tuer un par un il ne restera que Voldemort à tuers!»

Tous se débrouillèrent tant bien que mal… Certains des mangemorts préférèrent se sauver alors qu' ils en avaient la chance… Bientôt il ne resta plus que Ginny, Hermione et Harry face au puissant Lord.

« Eh bien, Potter comme on se retrouve… » dis celui-ci de sa voix froide.

« N'ose même pas lui parler! Espèce de… Espèce de… » s'écria Hermione frustrée.

« Eh bien, voilà la sang de bourbe… Tu aurais quelque chose à dire en l'honneur de ta chère mère? Ensuite, je me ferai le plaisir de me débarrasser de toi comme je me suis débarrassé d'elle! »

« Oh non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement! Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses! » répliqua-t-elle

« Oh, oh bien sûr, j'ai peur c'est f-f-fou! »

Cependant la peur se lisait dans ses pupilles en fentes, la force d'Hermione ne cessait d'augmenter, et pas seulement la sienne, il sentit une autre présence presque aussi insupportable pour lui tant elle était puissante.

« Alors Voldy on commence à avoir peur… Comment trois jeunes de 16-17 ans pourraient te vaincre? Et bien c'est maintenant que tu vas goûter à la douleur! » lancèrent Ginny et Harry en même temps.

S'ensuivit un duel des plus acharné, les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts, Harry qui avait un flacon de Felix Felicis en permanence dans sa poche, sortit le flacon et en voulant en boire une gorgée le mage noir lui fit exploser la petite fiole dans les mains. Quelqu'un poussa un cri. Ils ne pouvaient maintenant que compter plus que sur eux-mêmes…

« C'est votre fin bande de petits amoureux de sang-de-bourbe! »

« Tu savais que ma mère était une moldue… papa? » demanda Hermione.

Voldemort fut si surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trois sortilèges de mort le frappèrent de pleine fouet.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! » s'écrièrent les trois adolescents en même temps.

Une expression de stupeur extrême s'empara du visage du Lord. Il tomba sur le sol, droit comme une tombe, les bras en croix. Il était mort.

« Eh bien, on pourra peut-être vivre en paix maintenant. » dit Harry en serrant les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le ciel devint noir, un noir d'encre d'où ne s'échappait la moindre lueur. Un cri perçant résonna à leurs oreilles.

« Le dernier horcruxe! » s'écria Harry horrifié. « Je ne l'avais pas encore détruit! »

« Harry… le dernier horcruxe… » mumura Hermione. « Le dernier horcruxe, c'est moi… C'est la malédiction qu'il a jeté sur ma famille, la raison pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas que je le retrouve… »

« QUOI! » s'écria Ginny.

« Il y a une autre prophétie qui a été dite, à propos de moi et de V-Voldemort, que l'amie de celui qui le vaincra devra être détruite sinon il pourra toujours revenir à la vie. »

--------------------------------

Drago reçut un coup en pleine poitrine, il avait mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Océane entra en courant dans la chambre où il se trouvait, lui annonça que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était vaincu.

C'était ça cette douleur, si le lord était mort, cela voulait dire que son père l'était aussi. La guerre était finie, il pourrait retourner en Angleterre et vivre une vie paisible, mais cependant lorsqu'il l'eut annoncé à Angel et qu'il tenta de transplaner, il fut bloqué. Le passage entre les mondes était bloqué… Cela ne s'était jamais vu auparavant.

Les gens commencèrent à paniquer lorsqu'ils virent Drago coincé en Amérique. Il était maintenant impossible à tous de transplaner, comme si la Terre avait cessé de tourner, comme si la magie n'existait plus…

------------------------

« Hermione, je ne peux pas faire ça… » pleurnicha le garçon. « Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai déjà perdu Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, c'est insensé… »

« Harry si tu ne le fais pas je demande à Ginny de le faire… » répliqua froidement Hermione. « C'est pour le bien des deux mondes, lors d'une guerre il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire et j'en suis un. »

« Hermione tu ne peux pas nous demander de te tuer… » murmura Ginny.

« Oui, je le fais et agissez maintenant je vous en supplie! »

Harry et Ginny regardèrent la jeune fille écarter les bras s'offrant à la mort. Ils levèrent lentement leurs baguettes, la pointant sur leur amie qu'ils aimaient tant… La détermination se lisant dans le regard des trois jeunes était de plus en plus grande… Les deux amoureux ouvrirent la bouche pour prononcer le sort…

-------------------------

La suite dans deux semaines! Je suis cruelle, mais il me faut des reviews! Avec des reviews je continue… Allez je vous y encourage! Et pour la chanson il me faut votre e-mail n'oubliez pas mais cependant lorsque vous me le donnerez ne l'écrivez pas tout en un mot car cela ne fonctionne pas… Salut!


	9. L'heure de vérité

Dans le dernier chapitre on m'a dit que tout était arrivé trop vite… J'en suis désolée, cependant les chapitres où il y a de la bagarre ne sont pas mon fort… Donc c'est ça et je vous dis si vous n'êtes pas contents eh bien allez lire ailleurs! VOILÀ!

J'ai aussi réalisé que quand il se passait deux jours complets pour Drago il n'y en avait pas nécessairement un qui passait pour Hermione, Harry et Ginny, cependant j'ai eu une idée pour arranger ça… Alors faites-moi confiance…

Pub :

AtomikHellie écrit : « Le triangle infernal » , « 3, 2, 1, Action! » et « L'amour est le dernier espoir ». Trois bonnes fics, drôles et que j'adore! Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Love-pingo écrit : "Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix" et « La rébellion du dragon ». Vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris, elle écrit de bonnes histoires bien que les chapitres soient courts cela fait durer le suspense encore plus longtemps.

P.S. Si d'autres veulent de la pub faites-moi le message, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est pour aider des auteurs bons et qui ont de l'avenir! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous me lisez alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de reviews et ça peut être pour me féliciter, me critiquer ou bien me donner des conseils sur comment continuer ma fic, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées de côté.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… bla… bla… bla…

SI J'AVAIS SU

---------------------------------------

Harry et Ginny regardèrent la jeune fille écarter les bras s'offrant à la mort. Ils levèrent lentement leurs baguettes, la pointant sur leur amie qu'ils aimaient tant… La détermination se lisant dans le regard des trois jeunes était de plus en plus grande… Les deux amoureux ouvrirent la bouche pour prononcer le sort…

Chapitre 9 : L'heure de vérité

Drago ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Tout arrivait si vite, c'était tellement étrange et déroutant. Un énorme poids s'abattit sur son estomac, ou plutôt ses entrailles, il devait se méfier. Le dragon cherchait à sortir de son âme et cela ne devait pas arriver devant un public ébahi de voir qu'il ne pouvait plus transplaner. Il prit donc l'option la plus facile et décida de se sauver en courant jusqu'à son dortoir. Comme il courait ses sentiments reprirent le dessus, si Voldemort était vaincu, tous les Horcruxes devaient avoir été détruits, ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione… Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à elle si ça se trouvait Harry n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui lancer un sortilège mortel, interdit ou pas. Pour l'instant il devait se bâtir un argument solide pour expliquer le fait qu'il se soit sauvé ainsi, il allait devoir mentir et utiliser la légilimencie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu besoin de s'en servir.

« Drago? » souffla la voix d'Océane.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Écoute, je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu étais parti comme ça je… je m'excuse je vais te laisser seul. »

« Non, non ne t'en va pas… C'est juste que je ne sais pas si tu comprends… C'est frustrant d'être pris dans un monde qui nous est inconnu sans moyen de retourner chez soi, de savoir que son père vient de mourir et que le lord est vaincu. Parfois j'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai, que je ne suis pas humain, mais c'est tout de même très difficile. »

Océane le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme sa mère le faisait quand il était encore un tout petit garçon. Elle se rendit compte que le garçon tremblait et qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas, le monde ne mérite pas les souffrances que l'on a subies, mais il faut faire avec car ce sont des parties de notre vie impossible à défaire… Te voyant ainsi, j'ai le sentiment que les pires souffrances que ce monde puisse connaître t'ont toutes été affligées et cela est triste car quelqu'un comme toi a besoin des autres pour se sentir bien… »

« Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu as raison » répondit-il, une autre larme s'ajoutant à la première.

Océane comprenait très bien ce sentiment… On aurait dit qu'en quelques mots elle venait de décrire tout ce qu'il avait subi dans sa jeunesse. Elle le savait, elle avait vécu dans ce sens elle aussi, les gens étaient heureux de l'avoir comme fille, mais ça finissait là… Ils l'avaient fait souffrir, elle était passée de famille en famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à Shawton où elle avait rencontré Angel, ce fut là que tout s'arrangea… Elle regarda Drago dans ses bras, puis elle s'approcha lentement, très lentement, elle embrassa ses paupières, le bout de son nez et finalement elle prit possession de ses lèvres pour un long baiser…

-----------------------------

Hermione regardait ses deux amis attendant qu'ils portent le coup final, cependant, ils restèrent là la bouche ouverte plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils ne pouvaient faire ça, c'était leur meilleure amie.

Harry fut le premier à abaisser sa baguette, impuissant, il la regarda et se retourna.

« Si quelqu'un le fait ce ne sera pas moi… » lança-t-il.

Ginny regarda son petit ami, puis Hermione, puis son petit ami, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette sa baguette aux pieds de Hermione…

« Je m'excuse mais c'est sans moi, je ne peux pas tuer ma meilleure amie, la seule qui m'ait jamais soutenue dans tout… Désole, trouve quelqu'un d'autre! »

Hermione sourit intérieurement… Ses deux amis, les deux seuls qui lui restait étaient toujours à ses côtés et l'amour passait en priorité, le seul sentiment que Voldemort n'ait jamais pu comprendre. S'ils vivaient de l'amour, Harry et Ginny seraient invincibles pour l'éternité, tandis qu'Hermione elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devra affronter son destin, elle était maudite avant même sa naissance, elle ne pouvait que se résoudre à ça… Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, les mangemorts allaient sûrement essayer de tous les retrouver…

« Écoutez vous deux, c'est compris vous ne me tuerez pas, je l'apprécie pour le moment, cependant il faut se bouger d'ici car si les mangemorts rappliquent je ne donne pas cher de notre peau! »

« Ouais tu as raison… » marmonna Ginny encore sous le choc des révélations hâtives d'Hermione.

Les trois jeune se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux… Un souffle bizarre les entourait comme une aura de tranquillité. Les seules personnes à savoir que Voldemort était détruit étaient ses fidèles qui pouvaient se compter heureux d'être encore vivants… Le combat avait tout de même été rude.

--------------------------------------

Angel trouvait bizarre qu'Océane prenne tant de temps à revenir, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle laissait ces deux là seuls trop longtemps, cependant elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'ils reviennent car ce serait vraiment étrange qu'elle débarque dans la chambre sans raison valable… Elle n'osait se l'avouer, cela lui faisait trop peur… Mais plus elle y pensait plus elle s'en rendait compte… Il ne devait pas partir, primo ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, deuzio comment allait-il partir et tertio… le plus important et le plus étrange pour Angel… elle croyait qu'elle l'aimait bien finalement…

D'accord peut-être plus que bien, la jalousie la dévorait à petit feu mais ça elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer… Elle venait de rencontrer un gars formidable et en quelques jours elle l'avait aimé… Oh qu'en était-il de sa réputation? Elle était détruite, carrément détruite… Tous les gens la traiteraient de petite sensible… Comme si eux n'avaient jamais aimé qui que ce soit, comme si eux étaient des insensibles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était ce sentiment d'appartenance à quelqu'un… Elle devait agir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse car sinon elle sombrerait…

Elle ne vit le hibou qui fonçait sur elle que lorsqu'il entra en collision avec son bras gauche en poussant un hululement plaintif… Elle regarda la lettre, elle était étiquetée pour la personne que choisirait l'oiseau à qui la mener… Elle regarda le petit hibou étrangement, il était surexcité, mais tout mignon, elle prit donc la lettre, la décacheta et la lut…

_Cher personne,_

Le hibou a subi un sort spécial ainsi que la lettre pour permettre à ce que personne ne sache qui est visé… Le fait que je ne sais pas qui est visé n'aide pas non plus… Donc je vous dis, vous… Vous connaissez Drago Malefoy, forcément, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas le connaître car il est à votre école. Qui que vous soyez j'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose de génial pour la communauté des sorciers…Lord Voldemort…

Angel tressaillit en lisant le nom…

Merci de ne pas avoir fait de crise cardiaque… Lord Voldemort est vaincu, mort, aux boules à mites… Et nous aimerions ravoir notre Drago… Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 17 mars _(N.A. D'accord j'ai un penchant pour les Irlandais… JE suis irlandaise… Bonne Saint-Patrick en avance!)_ et nous avons besoin de lui pour trouver un contre-sort d'un maléfice faite à notre meilleure amie… Ce serait bien si nous puissions avoir de vos nouvelles rapidement…

Harry Potter… alias Le Survivant, le Vainqueur ou l'Élu… ce que vous voudrez

Amicalement…

Angel regardait la lettre, le 17 mars? Voyons donc on n'était que le 12… Il était crinqué ce Harry Potter… Il a beau être le plus puissant sorcier que cette Terre ait porté, il devrait au moins apprendre à lire un calendrier… Angel prit une plume, tourna le parchemin et écrivit à l'endos…

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Je comprends votre inquiétude pour le charmant Drago… Qui est d'ailleurs très plaisant au lit… Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous le ramener car en ce moment nous avons des problèmes de transport magique, le cher jeune homme ne peut plus transplaner en Angleterre. J'aimerais aussi vous faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas encore le 17 mais plus tôt le 12… Je calcule que ce hibou prendra environ une journée à se rendre à vous, vu les nouvelles capacités haute vitesse des hiboux d'aujourd'hui donc demain, le 13, vous aurez cette lettre… Je vous fais mes salutations distingués et au plaisir de ravoir de vos nouvelles._

Angel… alias Sexy Lady, briseuse de cœur ou… imaginez vous les choses les plus obscènes qui soient… on se rencontrera peut-être un jour…

Angel était heureuse de sa lettre… La fin était plutôt aguichante, mais ce serait un « must » si elle réussissait à se taper ce fameux Harry Potter… Dans sa Volvo… Ouais… Ce serait des plus agréable… Bon elle redonne la lettre au hibou et le regarda s'envoler… Elle chantonnait cette fameuse chanson qu'on lui avait reprochée d'être écrite pratiquement pour elle… Ce que ses amies disaient et ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même…

(N.A. transformé le masculin et le féminin en masculin pour inverser que ce soit le point de vue d'Angel…)

I took her out

Je l'ai sortie

it was Friday night

c'était vendredi soir

I wore cologne

Je portais de l'eau de cologne

to get the feeling right

Pour me sentir bien

We started making out

Nous avons commencé à le faire

and she took off my pants

et elle a enlevé mon pantalon

but then I turned on the TV

mais là j'ai allumé la télé

And that about the time

Et c'est à peu près le moment où

she walked away from me

elle s'est éloignée de moi

Nobody likes you when you're 23

Personne ne t'aime quand tu as 23 ans

And are still more amused

Et t'es encore plus amusé

by TV shows

par les séries télé

What the hell is ADD?

Qu'est-ce qu'ADD que diable ?

My friends say

Mes copains disent que

I should act my age

je devrais agir selon mon âge

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

Then later on,

Alors plus tard,

on the drive home

sur le chemin de la maison

I called her mom

J'ai appelé sa mère

from a pay phone

d'une cabine publique

I said I was the cops

J'ai dit que j'étais les flics

and your husband's in jail

et que son mari est en taule

This state looks down on sodomy

Cet état réprimande la sodomie

And that about the time

Et c'est à peu près le moment où

that bitch hung up on me

cette salope m'a raccroché au nez

Nobody likes you when you're 23

Personne ne t'aime quand tu as 23 ans

And are still more amused

Et t'es encore plus amusé

by prank phone calls

par les blagues au téléphone

what the hell is call ID?

Qu'est-ce que l'ID que diable ?

My friends say

Mes copains disent que

I should act my age

je devrais agir selon mon âge

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

And that's about the time

Et c'est à peu près le moment où

she walked away from me

elle s'est éloignée de moi

Nobody likes you when you're 23

Personne ne t'aime quand tu as 23 ans

And you still act

Et tu agis encore

like you're in Freshman year

comme si t'étais en première année

What the hell is wrong with me?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi que diable ?

My friends say

Mes copains disent que

I should act my age

je devrais agir selon mon âge

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

That's about the time

C'est à peu près le moment où

she broke up with me

elle a rompu avec moi

No one should take themselves

Personne ne devrait se prendre

so seriously

autant au sérieux

With many years ahead

Avec plein d'années devant soi

to fall in line

pour s'organiser

Why would you wish that on me?

Pouquoi souhaiterais-tu ça sur moi?

I never want to act my age

Je ne veux jamais agir selon mon âge

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

What's my age again?

Quel est mon âge déjà ?

La soirée se passa rapidement à essayer de convaincre Drago qu'il n'est pas en danger même s'il ne peut plus transplaner, que ce n'est que passager, ça doit être la chute du Lord qui trouble l'atmosphère… C'était vain il était désespéré et n'écoutait pas à moitié ce qu'on lui disait.

-------------------------------------

Harry reçut la lettre d'Angel, il était troublé car il était bien sûr qu'en ce moment ils étaient le 18 mars et non le 13… Il alla immédiatement parler à Ginny.

-------------------------------------

Hermione se promenait un peu hagarde, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire… L'école était tellement grande vouloir faire quelque chose d'intéressant était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle farfouillait les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui parler et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, elle était troublée car il y avait un gros trou dans sa vie… Comme si certains moments lui avaient échappés et de plus dans son journal il y avait le nom d'un garçon dont elle ne se rappelait pas… C'était bien étrange, mais cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose, elle devait se sauver de Ginny et Harry qui essayaient de lui faire boire une quelconque potion en laquelle elle n'avait pas confiance. Pas du tout confiance, ils lui disaient c'est pour éviter le rhume, quel rhume? Eh, Hermione était vaccinée contre et de toute façon de sa vie elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de rhume.

---------------------------------------

« Voyons Harry c'est impossible, il n'y a qu'un océan qui les sépare de nous comment veux-tu qu'ils soient 5 jours en retard? »

« Je ne sais pas Ginny mais il faut trouver quelque chose car sinon ils seront pris dans une sphère spatio-temporelle et nous ne pourrons jamais les en faire sortir. » dit Harry.

« Je sais, mais on n'a aucune idée de ce qui leur arrive, ils ont peut-être tout simplement été pris dans un trou noir durant environ ces cinq jours et maintenant ils ne peuvent plus revenir à la réalité, la seule chose qu'il faudrait serait de créer un trou noir géant qui engloberait la Terre entière et qui ramènerait tout le monde à un même temps, ou bien peut-être est-ce que c'est nous qui sommes dans le futur pris dans une porte du temps ou je ne sais quoi et tout ce que nous aurions besoin serait un retourneur de temps, mais malheureusement nous les avons tous brisés au ministère il a y 3 ans, il ne nous reste donc plus grand chose à faire qu'attendre ou aller fouiller la bibliothèque pour trouver des infos. » monologua Ginny.

« Ouais, la bibliothèque… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit et de plus il faut qu'Hermione boive cette foutue potion pour que la mémoire lui revienne, elle doit absolument nous aider car sans elle on est foutus… Au fait que peut-il arriver aux gens qui sont en Amérique et qui tentent de venir ici? » demanda Harry

Le teint de Ginny vira un peu au gris, ce qui présageait une très mauvaise nouvelle…

« Soit, ils se désartibulent… soit… » commença-t-elle.

« Soit? » demanda prestement Harry.

« Soit, ils sont pris dans ce monde pour toujours… »

------------------------------------------

Hello my friend, we meet again

Bonjour mon ami, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau

It's been awhile, where should we begin ?

Ça fait un bon bout de temps, par où commencer ?

Feels like forever

On dirait que ça fait une éternité

Within my heart a memory

Selon mon coeur un souvenir

A perfect love that you gave to me

Un amour parfait que tu m'as donné

Oh, I remember

Oh, je me souviens

When you are with me I'm free

Quand tu es avec moi je me sens libre

I'm careless, I believe

Je me fous de tout, je crois

Above all the others we'll fly

Au-dessus de tous les autres nous allons voler

This brings tears to my eyes

Ça me donne des larmes aux yeux

My Sacrifice

Mon Sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs

Nous avons eu notre lot de hauts et de bas

Oh how quickly life can turn around

Oh, comme la vie peut changer rapidement

In an instant

En un instant

It feels so good to realize

C'est si bon de réaliser

What's in yourself and within your mind

Ce qu'il y a en nous et dans notre âme

Let's find peace there

Trouvons-y la paix

When you are with me I'm free

Quand tu es avec moi je me sens libre

I'm careless, I believe

Je me fous de tout, je crois

Above all the others we'll fly

Au-dessus de tous les autres nous allons voler

This brings tears to my eyes

Ça me donne des larmes aux yeux

My Sacrifice

Mon Sacrifice

When you are with me I'm free

Quand tu es avec moi je me sens libre

I'm careless, I believe

Je me fous de tout, je crois

Above all the others we'll fly

Au-dessus de tous les autres nous allons voler

This brings tears to my eyes

Ça me donne des larmes aux yeux

Cause when you are with me I am free

Parce que quand tu es avec moi je suis libre

I'm careless, I believe

Je suis sans soucis, je crois

Above all the others we'll fly

Au-dessus de tous les autres nous allons voler

This brings tears to my eyes

Ça me donne des larmes aux yeux

My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice

Mon Sacrifice, Mon Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again

Je veux seulement te dire bonjour une autre fois

My Sacrifice

Mon Sacrifice

Hermione était intriguée par la chanson, c'était une très belle chanson et peut-être un jour quelqu'un la chanterait pour elle. Elle pénétra dans la salle d'où provenait la voix, c'était Théo, avec une voix magnifique accompagné d'ue guitare et de quelqu'un à la batterie, sûrement un de ses amis.

« Théo… C'est toi qui chantes aussi bien? »

« Heu…. Je sais pas… p'têt bien… » répondit-il en rougissant.

« Hey Théo, tu pourrais nous présenter ou je dois le faire moi-même? » lui demanda son ami.

« Ah heu oui, Hermione je te présente Mattew, Mattew voici Hermione. »

« Bonjour »

« Enchanté, alors c'est elle la fameuse Hermione! »

Hermione rougit atrocement, la fameuse… donc il lui avait parlé d'elle, c'était flatteur.

« Heu tu veux venir avec moi? » lui demanda Théo.

« D'accord on va où? »

« On peut aller dans ma chambre »

Hermione le suivit jusqu'au dortoir, puis ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la chambre du garçon. Il ferma la porte et la barra, un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine d'Hermione, elle avait une bonne idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Théo s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa, encore et encore… Elle se sentait bien et elle se laissait faire, soudain il commença à avoir les mains baladeuses, Hermione eut un peu peur, mais elle se laissa faire, c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus elle le sentait en elle et sentait que lui aussi le voulait.

Leurs langues se mêlaient, se laissaient et se reprenaient, Hermione commençait à enlever le chandail de Théo, elle y découvrit des muscles saisissants sur lesquels elle passa et repassa ses mains longuement. Théo semblait de plus en plus énervé par cela. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de la jupe d'Hermione et la laissa tomber par terre, il tassa la corde de son string et décida finalement de l'arracher, Hermione eut un petit cri de douleur. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement jusqu'à que n'en pouvant plus ils s'arrachèrent presque les vêtements de sur le dos. Lentement très lentement ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre. Puis le moment crucial arriva, Théo pénétra lentement l'intimité d'Hermione. Au début elle eut mal puis tout se calma pour finalement se terminer en un plaisir inouï, ils jouirent ensemble et recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne puisse plus supporter…

-------------------------------

Alors je termine la chapitre comme ça, désolée s'il a été long à poster j'étais en panne d'inspiration, il dure 12 pages et sans les chansons il en fait environ 10… Je le considère donc très long et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et sérieusement je vous l'Avoue franchement je ne l'aime pas autant que certains, je ne dis pas que je le déteste, si je le détestais je ne le posterais pas mais disons que je ne l'adore pas non plus. Alors je mets les réponse aux reviews à la fin car eh bien car cela me tente voyons!

Je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews et que si ça continue ainsi, je vais peut-être arrêter la publication de ma fic car si personne ne donne l'impression qu'il l'aime ça me donne rien de continuer, j'ai besoin d'encouragement… Alors vous savez ce qu'il faut faire :

REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ALLO REVIEWS REVIEWS

Réponses aux REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS:

Deyanne: Alors ils l'ont tuée? Héhé, j'ai toujours aimé être sadique, mais là l'histoire se termine sans grand mystère et j'aime ça… J'espère que tu apprécies et n'oublie pas : REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.

'Tite-mione : avant de crier au scandale il faut lire la suite, j'espère que tu as apprécié, même si comme je le disais ce n'était pas mon meilleur… Et n'oublie surtout pas : REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.

Guiltygirl: eh bien même si tu déconnes j'aime beaucoup tes reviews et non ce n'était pas le dragon… C'était juste une fissure temporelle et ne me demanda pas ou j'ai pris ça je ne le sais pas moi –même. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Love-pingo: Merci pour ta review, j'en ai écrit plus là? Même s'il y a deux chansons ça fait quand même beaucoup… Et j'apprécie toutes tes reviews continue de m'écrire. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Chanson 1: What's my age again: Blink-182

Chanson 2: My sacrifice : creed

ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS!

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	10. Car la fin arrive un jour

Alors… le dernier chapitre… J'y ai mis le paquet… Je dois vous dire que ça n'a pas été évident de l'écrire car il y a des bouts très émouvants, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, mais je suis très sensible aussi alors je sais pas trop, j'ai ri de mes stupidités, j'étais frustré à la place des personnages, j'ai tout fait. Je me suis investi à fond pour le dernier chapitre car je crois qu'il le mérite… Si un jour je trouve d'autre inspiration, je pourrais faire une suite, mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera car le dénouement est très étrange…

J'aimerais dire un gros merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, à ceux qui m'ont suivi tout le long et qui ont apprécié, vos reviews m'aidaient à continuer. Si j'écris une autre histoire j'espère que vous serez encore là pour la lire car j'ai besoin de vos conseils et de votre soutien encore et encore…

Ceci est pour vous avertir que j'ai un peu modifié les paroles de la chanson dans ce chapitre car sinon cela ne matchait pas avec le cadre de Poudlard, veuillez m'excuser des désagréments, je vais mettre la version originale à la fin du chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et profitez-en.

SI J'AVAIS SU

Chapitre 10 : Car la fin arrive un jour 

Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il DEVAIT s'en aller, il avait réalisé qu'Hermione était tout pour elle… Qu'importe les risques il allait créer un portoloin pour retourner en Angleterre. Il laissa une lettre pour Angel et Océane.

Je suis désolé, je retourne en Angleterre, j'ai réalisé que l'amour de ma vie se trouve là-bas et que si je ne fais rien il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de très grave, je dois donc y retourner pour la sauver. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité… Au revoir, nous garderons contact je vous le promets…

Drago, XXX ½ 

Il regarda sa lettre, la mit en évidence sur la table du salon des filles. Il en écrivit aussi une pour chacune des filles spécialement, des choses qu'il ne pouvait mettre dans une lettre aux deux.

_Chère Angel,_

_J'ai aimé le peu de temps passé avec toi, près de toi… J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras jamais, car moi je ne t'oublierai jamais ça c'est promis. Je m'en vais faire mes adieux à Océane et je te promets que je vais t'écrire souvent… Au revoir ma belle, tu étais la meilleure… je ne te dis pas en quoi, t'as qu'à te faire des idées…_

Drago 

La lettre était très bien, il écrivit ensuite celle d'Océane.

Salut, on ne s'est pas connus beaucoup, on n'en a malheureusement pas eu la chance, cependant je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé et de m'avoir réconforté lorsque j'en avais besoin, je crois que tu sais pourquoi je dois partir et tu dois me comprendre. Prends grand soin d'Angel.

_Au revoir_

Drago 

Il déposa la lettre, retourna dans le salon après être allé les porter dans les chambres respectives des filles. Il prit un morceau de parchemin qui traînait par là, murmura _portus_ et sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il regarda vers la porte une dernière fois et vit les filles qui entraient et qui ne semblaient rien comprendre. Angel essaya de le rattraper, mais il était trop tard, il était parti, de retour dans son pays.

Après un dur atterrissage il se trouva devant le portail de l'école. Il poussa la lourde porte de fer et pénétra dans l'enceinte. Il partit en courant, plus vite il serait rendu, plus vite il pourrait convaincre Hermione de l'aimer encore.

_Oh where, oh where,_

_Oh où, oh où,_

_Can my baby be?_

Peut être ma chérie? 

Drago courait de plus en plus vite, il sentait un vide dans ses poumons, il manquait d'air mais s'en foutait. Si cela n'avait pas été du salaud qui avait assassiné tant de gens et gâché tant de vies il n'en serait pas là, il vivrait une vie tranquille, avec celle qu'il aime et qu'il chérira toujours, il ne doit pas la perdre, le seul moyen d'annuler le sort est un contact visuel de la personne… Tout va bien aller… Du moins il l'espérait.

The lord took her away from me Le seigneur l'a emmenée loin de moi 

Ce Lord Voldemort, s'il n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait assassiné de ses propres mains, il était, ou plutôt il semblait impossible que tout cela se soit fini aussi rapidement. Drago continuait de courir, il renversa un professeur, ne s'excusa même pas, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui c'était, il courait, il devait retrouver celle qu'il aimait tant, celle avec qui il voulait passer ses nuits, ses jours, ses repas, tout dans sa vie… Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle et ça il le savait avant même de l'avoir revue…

Il bifurqua à gauche, et eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une porte qui s'ouvrait, c'était elle qui sortait, elle riait aux éclats. Drago passa près de l'appeler lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était la porte des dortoirs des préfets, et de plus que c'était un dortoir privé, et que sa belle était accompagnée. Ce fut comme un coup de poing en pleine gueule, Drago refoula sa rage et décida tout de même de commencer une discussion au cas où il se ferait de fausses idées, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois dans sa vie et il savait qu'il était très bon pour faire cela.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna, un peu perplexe, un pli barrant son front. Puis soudain son visage s'illumina, elle enlaça le garçon et l'embrasssssssssa longtemps. Théo la regardait ahuri, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Il la regarda encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détache ses lèvres de celles de Drago.

« J'aurais du me douter que c'est ce qui serait arrivé, avec lui de retour dans les parages, d'abord la belette Weasley qui menaçait de me battre, ensuite ce cher Viktor Krum qui a volé le feu dans tes yeux puis encore Weasley, et maintenant qu'il est mort je ne peux plus avoir la paix c'est ça? Dommage, car je dois dire que tu étais une bonne ba… (N.A. Je ne l'écrirai pas au cas où il y aurait des petits yeux sensibles. ) Tu sais quoi tu peux bien t'en aller avec lui tu ne vaux plus rien maintenant que je vois ce que tu fréquentes. » cria Théo dans le couloir.

Hermione ne l'écouta même pas, elle était trop occupée à contempler Drago, à passer ses mains sur tout son corps, à essayer de se remémorer chaque expression qu'il était capable de lui montrer, à mémoriser le moindre muscle et à mémoriser chaque parcelle qui émanait de lui. Elle était raide dingue.

« Je t'ai manqué? » lui demanda le garçon.

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'avoir reçu une chouette et que là tu n'étais plus dans ma vie, Harry et Ginny me parlaient de toi et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient dire, et en plus j'ai rencontré ce garçon, Théo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'avais tellement l'impression de l'aimer et …. Bon je ne vais pas tout te raconter en détails car je suis sûre que tu me caches des choses toi aussi. » radota Hermione.

Drago la regardait avec une infinie tendresse, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et c'était ce qu'il espérait qu'il allait arriver, elle n'avait pas été tuée, du moins pas encore, mais cela il ne fallait pas y penser, si elle était pour mourir un jour ce serait très loin. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était vaincu elle ne craignait donc plus grand chose…

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good Elle est maintenant au paradis alors je dois être bon 

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Alors je vais pouvoir voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi cette chanson lui restait dans la tête comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya de l'oublier, de ne pas s'en faire et de profiter de ce moment qui s'offrait à lui comme on offre un pain à une personne pauvre. (N.A. moi j'offre beaucoup de pain aux gens qui n'ont pas les moyens ok! Bien c'est plus souvent du petit change mais c'est pas grave…)

« Allez viens, je t'invite à manger. » murmura Drago.

« D'accord » répondit-elle.

We were out on a date walking to a bar Nous étions sortis dans un bar 

_We hadn't gone very far_

Nous n'étions pas allés bien loin 

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ils s'étaient retrouvés, Drago n'avait jamais été aussi bien de sa vie et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer.

There in the road straight up there Là dans la rue en s'en allant 

_A car was stalled the horse was dead_

_Une voiture _(diligence)_ était arrêtée, le cheval était mort_

Hermione semblait triste pour le cheval, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour aider le monsieur qui était pris. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que l'homme croit qu'ils étaient là pour l'attaquer. Puis Drago eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé d'horreur. C'était son père. (N.A. !)

« Drago! Mon cher, que fais-tu ici? Ne devrais-tu pas être en sécurité au château? »

« Vous étiez morts, je m'en suis chargé personnellement, vous étiez mort père vous m'entendez… MORT! »

Lucius éclata d'un rire glacé, Hermione eut la frousse et était prête à s'enfuir au moindre danger.

« Eh bien mon fils, tu croyais m'avoir tué, mais vois-tu je suis plus fort qu'on le pense et tous tes petits sorts, je suis capable de les contrer sans problèmes. Tu es plus facile à vaincre qu'il est facile d'enlever une sucette à un bébé… »

I could not afford so I turned around 

_Je ne pouvais l'affronter alors j'ai fait demi-tour_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

Je n'oublierai jamais les bruits de cette nuit 

Un mauvais pressentiment fit que Drago se retourna pour regarder son père, il le connaissait trop bien il savait ce qui allait finir par arriver. Mais il était trop tard, Hermione était déjà prisonnière d'une bulle dorée, Drago ne pouvait l'approcher et elle ne pouvait s'en sortir.

_The screaming wind,_

_Le vent hurlant_

_The busting glass_

Le verre qui se brise 

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous l'horreur, il vit son père ouvrir la bouche, ses lèvres remuer, mais il n'entendait plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hermione se tortiller, le visage tordu de douleur.

The painful sream that I heard last Le cri déchirant que j'ai entendu en dernier 

Il entendait son cri déchirant, mais il ne pouvait bouger, il n'était plus capable, plus capable de rien d'autre que la regarder souffrir. Il l'observa ainsi, sentant la douleur s'insinuer en lui, il ne perdit connaissance que lorsque sa tête heurta l'asphalte dure, mais il avait tout de même entendu ce rire guttural qui l'avait hanté pendant des années…

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_Oh où, oh où, _peut être ma chérie?

The lord took her away from me Le seigneur l'a emmenée loin de moi She's gone to heaven so I got to be good Elle est maintenant au paradis alors je dois être bon 

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Alors je vais pouvoir voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde.

Drago avait peine à ouvrir les yeux, il était si bien dans sa léthargie et ne voulait penser à ce qu'il risquait de voir en les ouvrant. La peur de découvrir que rien de tout cela n'avait été un rêve le faisait trembler violemment et lui donnait mal au cœur.

When I woke up the rain was pouring down Quand je me suis réveillé il pleuvait à verse 

_There were people standing all around_

Il y avait des gens tout autour 

_Something warm flowing through my eyes_

_Quelque chose de chaud coulait de mes yeux_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

Mais de quelconque façon j'ai trouvé mon bébé cette nuit 

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le martèlement de la douleur dans son crâne, ce qu'Il vit lui glaça le sang. Hermione était étendue sur le pavé, à peine consciente, du sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa bouche… Drago était furieux contre son père, il avait dû la faire souffrir atrocement, il essaya de contenir ses larmes mais en était incapable… Soudain un éclair roux retint son attention dans la foule, Ginny et Harry étaient là, ils pleuraient aussi… Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras, il essayait de contenir ses larmes tout en essayant de consoler la jeune femme. C'était douloureux pour tous, mais encore plus pour Harry et Ginny qui avaient perdu Ron il n'y a pas très longtemps.

I lifted her head she looked at me and said J'ai soulevé sa tête, elle m'a regardé et dit 

_Hold me darling just a little while_

_Tiens moi chéri juste pour un moment_

_I held her close, I gave her our last kiss_

_Je l'ai tenue très fort, lui ai donné notre dernier baiser_

_I found the love that I knew I had missed_

J'ai trouvé l'amour que je savais avoir manqué 

Une lumière bleue illumina le corps d'Hermione un instant. Puis Océane apparut, elle regarda Drago, fut stupéfait un moment, mit sa main sur le cœur d'Hermione et s'envola avec son âme vers les cieux. Une fée venait de se montrer à tous pour emmener leur dernière trouvaille.

« Elle méritait qu'une fée vienne la chercher, tu ne trouves pas? » demanda Harry à Drago.

« Oui, je suis d'accord… » répondit celui-ci

« Pourquoi a-t-elle eu l'air stupéfaite en te voyant? » le questionna Ginny.

« Je la connais… »

Plus personne n'osait rien dire, un ange passa… Et c'était le cas de le dire…

Well now she's gone event though I hold her tight Maintenant elle est partie même si je la tenais fermement 

_I lost my love, my life that night..._

J'ai perdu mon amour, ma vie, cette nuit...

Harry et Ginny ramenèrent Drago de force au château. Ils le couchèrent tout habillés dans un lit et allèrent eux-mêmes se réconforter devant un bon feu avant d'aller se coucher à la suite.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain et se sentait étrangement vide. Il se rappelait chaque détail de la soirée précédente et se remit à pleurer.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_Oh où, oh où, _peut être ma chérie?

The lord took her away from me Le seigneur l'a emmenée loin de moi She's gone to heaven so I got to be good Elle est maintenant au paradis alors je dois être bon 

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Alors je vais pouvoir voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde.

Drago aurait voulu mourir, il souffrait tellement, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce monde en sachant comment il avait souffert en perdant celle qu'il aimait et comment allaient souffrir ceux qui tenaient à lui, la vie était décidément un monde cruel et sans le vouloir, sans même le savoir, il s'y accrocha encore plus pour montrer au monde qu'il était capable de vaincre la douleur qui s'attaquait au plus profond de l'âme et qui restait gravé là pour vous faire souffrir encore des années plus tard.

Un cri perçant le tira de ses pensées… Il se précipita à l'extérieur du château où se déroulait une grande bataille… Les derniers mangemorts rester vivant, Drago eut un hoquet en voyant tous les corps étendus, morts, près de lui. Il vit rouge, sortit sa baguette et attaqua…

Un combat plus que violent s'ensuivit, il dura des heures et les mangemorts ne semblaient jamais s'épuiser alors que tous ceux de l'école n'en tenaient plus, les cadavres s'accumulaient de plus en plus et la défaite était proche…

Puis, tous s'arrêtèrent effrayés, une grande aura de puissance prenait toute la place… Les mangemorts eurent peur, jamais une force aussi grande n'avait envahi le monde jusqu'à présent, ce ne pouvait être les fées car on ne pouvait ressentir la puissance qu'elles dégageaient, alors qui ou qu'est-ce que c'était?

Drago soupira de soulagement, il reconnut Angel qui avançait le long du parc. Les mangemorts tentèrent de transplaner mais ils en étaient incapables, toutes les issues étaient gardées et personne ne sortirait de là tant que le combat ne serait pas terminé.

« Qui es-tu étrangère? » demanda une voix glacée

« Ton pire cauchemar mangemort de me… »

« As-tu la moindre idée à qui tu t'adresses? »

« Si j'en ai même une très grande… et toi? »

« Je vais t'anéantir sale pé…! »

Angel fut plus rapide que lui, elle prononça un sortilège que personne ne connaissait et elle anéantit cinq mangemorts de la fois. Ils commençaient à trembler, la peur avait pris possession de leur corps et ils voulaient s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible, il n'y avait qu'un chemin entre eux et la sortie et Angel était dans le milieu.

« Jamais je n'ai eu à utiliser un sort impardonnable, mais pour des racailles comme vous je crois bien que cela me sera pardonné, sinon je serai quitte pour Azkaban… »

La puissance magique qui émanait d'elle en ce moment était plus qu'effrayente, elle était étouffante… Tous retenaient leur souffle alors qu'elle leva sa baguette et prononça un sortilège mortel…

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Un souffle énorme se fit sentir dans le parc de l'école. Tous les mangemort s'affalèrent, ils étaient tous morts, d'un seul sortilège… Angel regarda tout le monde tristement, le nombre de monde était supérieur au nombre de vivants… Elle soupira et s'approcha de Drago.

« Tu sais j'ai été surprise que tu veuilles partir, mais je respecte ton choix, Océane m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à ton amie, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi… Au revoir Drago… »

Angel embrassa sa joue et disparut sous les yeux éberlués de tous… Elle était puissante, très puissante, elle était l'espoir qui leur avait manqué…

-------------------------------------------------------

Toutes les personnes ayant rendu l'âme lors de ce combat terrible eurent droit à un enterrement décent. Tous les élèves pleuraient, sûrement le sentiment d'être vivant alors que ceux que l'on aimait sont morts. Plusieurs professeurs avaient été assassinés aussi lors de ce combat et on ne sait trop comment les élèves votèrent pour que Harry et Drago soient professeurs et nommèrent Ginny directrice de l'école…

-----------

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, c'était le premier septembre, tous les élèves revenaient à Poudlard, de nouveau s'ajoutèrent aux listes, le souvenir resterait toujours gravé dans leur mémoire mais tous préféraient oublier le désastre qui avait eu lieu dans le parc. Angel était leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, maintenant que plus personne ne régnait sur le monde de la magie noir, ce poste n'était plus qualifié de maudit.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés dans l'été et Mrs Weasley allait bientôt être grand-mère, elle était folle de joie. Fred et George ne cessaient de se demander à quel objet de leur boutique le bébé serait le plus intéressé, s'attirant des regards noirs de leur mère.

Plusieurs fantômes étaient venus se rajouter à tous les autres présents dans Poudlard, notamment celui de Ron et celui de Dumbledore… Ce qui rendait les élèves nostalgiques mais contents, ils pouvaient être en paix maintenant…

----------------------------

Ce qui manquait le plus, c'était la fébrilité d'autrefois, aujourd'hui les choses semblaient différentes, puis lorsque Harry apporta le Choixpeau sur son tabouret et que celui-ci entama la chanson, tous surent enfin qu'ils pouvaient sourire. La maison de Serpentard avait été dissolue et tous les élèves de cette maison repasseraient sous le Choixpeau. Mais ce qui fit sourire le plus les élèves fut la dernière phrase chantée par le Choixpeau :

Et bien que ce soit la fin d'une vie, c'est le commencement d'une autre qui sera celle que tous ont attendu depuis plus de 20 ans…

Drago était heureux avec Angel et Harry jouait déjà son rôle de père… Tous vivaient une vie paisible et espérait des jours heureux.

FIN

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de Si j'avais su… Il a été long à venir j'en suis désolée, j'étais plongée dans la lecture de d'autres fics et j'oubliais de continuer la mienne. Je vais peut- être en commencer une autre un jour, mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop espérer… CE serait plus des one-shot car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire… Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir soutenue tout le long et d'avoir cru en moi…

Maintenant la chanson :

Last kiss de Pearl Jam

Oh where oh where can my baby be

Mais où mais où mon bébé peut-il être

The lord took her away from me

Le seigneur l'a emportée loin de moi

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

Elle est allée au paradis alors je doit bien me tenir

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Si je veux voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde

We were out on a date in my daddy's car

Nous étions sortis un jour avec la voiture de mon père

We hadn't driven very far

Nous n'avons pas roulés très loin

There in the road strait up there

Là dans la rue en remontant

A car was stalled the engine was dead

Une voiture avait callée le moteur était mort

I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right

Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter alors j'ai dévié vers la droite

I'll never forget the sound that night

Je n'oublierai jamais les bruits de cette nuit là

The screaming tires the busting glass

Les crissements de pneus, les bris de verre

The painful scream that I heard last

Le cri perçant et douloureux que j'ai entendu pour la dernière fois

Oh where oh where can my baby be

Mais où mais où mon bébé peut-il être

The lord took her away from me

Le seigneur l'a emportée loin de moi

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

Elle est allée au paradis alors je dois bien me tenir

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Si je veux voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde

When I woke up the rain was pouring down

Quand je me suis levé la pluie était battante

There were people standing all around

Il y avait des gens debout tout autour

Something warm flowing through my eyes

Quelque chose de chaud coulait de mes yeux

But somehow I found my baby that night

Mais de toute façon j'ai trouvé mon bébé cette nuit là

I lifted her head she looked at me and said

J'ai soulevé sa tête ele ma regarder et m'a dit

Hold me darling just a little while

Prend-moi dans tes bras juste pour un instant

I held her close I kissed her our last kiss

Je l'ai sérrée contre moi, je l'ai embrassé, notre dernier baiser

I found the love that I knew I had missed

J'ai trouvé l'amour que je savais avoir manqué

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight

Mais elle s'est en allée même si je l'ai sérré

I lost my love my life that night

J'ai perdue mon amour ma vie cette nuit là

Oh where oh where can my baby be

Mais où mais où mon bébé peut-il être

The lord took her away from me

Le seigneur l'a emporté loin de moi

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

Elle est allée au paradis alors je dois bien me tenir

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Si je veux voir mon bébé quand je quitterai ce monde

Réponse aux reviews :

Flo : Merci beaucoup, désolée je l'ai faite mourir, mais sinon mon histoire aurait été fade, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas commencé à me lire plus tôt car tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps mais je te remercie tout de même de m'avoir lue, j'espère que tu as apprécié et que tu as trouvé que cela valait la peine, j'espère que tu me liras si j'écris des fics futures, ce dont je n'ai encore aucune idée pour le moment.

'tite mione : désolée je devais arrêter je n'ai plus assez de temps libre et parfois l'inspiration manque… j'espère que tu as apprécié me lire et que tu liras mes fics futures s'il y en a… Peut-être vais-je continuer si j'ai des commentaires positifs sur cette fic… À la prochaine.

Love-pingo : tu sais aussi bien que moi que sur fanfiction et sur word ce n'est pas pareil, parce que sur fanfiction l'écran est plus large si on veut car le texte prend toute la largeur. J'espère que t'as aimé me lire et que le trou noir n'a pas hanté tes rêves… Lol… Allez bisoux et continue tes deux fics que j'adore…

Je sais que cela va vous sembler bizarre mais si j'ai des commentaires positifs sur cette fic, je vais peut-être en recommencer une autre alors envoyez-moi de vos idées!

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


End file.
